Play Crack the Sky
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: Sequel to I would walk 500 miles. Two years have passed and Bella is now in her third year at college at Sarah Lawrence, while Edward attends New York University. Will their relationship grow as they continue to start their lives in New York? All Human.
1. the middle

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Playlist: Play Crack The Sky(link on profile)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was amazing how two years could change everything and nothing at the same time. We were both in the midst of our third year at college, only thirty minutes away from one another. So we often made weekend visits to each other and sometimes did not even bother to leave our dorm rooms. Let me tell you, those moments were some of the best. Just wrapped in each other's arms talking about everything and anything that happened during the week, or just came to our mind. I always hated those moments in which we would have to say goodbye to each other. Even if we knew we would see each other in a week or two, we usually tried to make sure to try to see each other at least every weekend. Unless there was something that was not allowing it, and that was usually the pixie herself, Alice Cullen.

While Edward was attending NYU, Alice was attending FIT, Fashion Institute of Technology. Her and Edward would meet up for coffee or dinner at least once a week, unless either one of them was too busy. But if they didn't she made sure that she saw both of us over the weekend, usually ruining our plans. We didn't let her know though, we knew it was hard for her still being away from Jasper. He was in his fourth year and was hinting to the possibility of moving to the New York City for Alice's last year. That was only if he didn't decide to stay another year or so at James Madison University in Virginia.

Life at Sarah Lawrence was as good as it could be. At first I wasn't sure if I made the right choice by going there. Not so much because of the classes or anything but of some of the people I had a few run ins with. Including my first year roommates, well not both of them really, just Tanya. She was a dancer, and as soon as she laid eyes on Edward she had the audacity to say that she was going to steal him from me. Of course Edward made it very clear to her numerous times that he would never touch her and that he was deeply in love with me. And of course seeing her face the five times she walked in on me and Edward in the middle of something sexual was priceless.

That first year our other roommate Crystal was gone every weekend seeing her boyfriend or something. So that left the room to Tanya and I, and when we first discussed allowing boyfriends or other boys over we all agreed it was fine. Well Tanya made it clear that she would have guys over whenever she damn well pleased and kept up to her bargain, kicking us out of the room many different times. The first time she walked in on us I wasn't sure if I should be horrified or just laugh. Tanya had disappeared since Thursday night, spending the nights at her recent hook ups dorm and Edward and I hadn't been intimate in a few weeks so we were really worked up. So she walked right in on us having sex, me on top of course. And then the next few times it was almost as if she_wanted _to see us doing stuff. It was kind of gross.

Thankfully I didn't room with her again my second year there. And thankfully I only had one roommate this girl Katie who was really quiet, but she didn't have many friends, so when Edward visited we kept things cool. But when Katie would do laundry or go to the library, things became very different and incredibly hot.

Now I was in my third year and I couldn't have been happier than I was with my current living situation. I was sharing a suite with two other girls, and the suite was essentially an apartment. We had our own separate bedrooms, a kitchen, a little living room and a bathroom and it was great. Michelle and Nancy were their names. Michelle was a senior while Nancy was a junior like me, and I had a couple classes with each of them throughout being at school the passed couple of years so moving in together wasn't awkward at all. We each had boyfriends and had absolutely no problem with any of them being there, particularly since we had our own bedrooms. But I had to admit that I was pretty positive that Edward missed the 'sneaking' around while roommates were there.

Fortunately Edward had gotten the same type of living arrangement at school as well, but had three roommates instead of two like me. They were each all right in their own way. Todd liked to be drunk _all _the time and have sex with his girlfriend everywhere in the apartment, thankfully he made sure no one else was there, _most _of the time. His roommate Rick was never there, always busy with class and work, or spending time with his girlfriend. Then lastly there was Kyle, he seemed to be the quietest out of the four of them, and I felt bad saying it, but we all had a weird feeling he was gay.

With our school loads getting heavier and our visits becoming less frequently do to the constant studying and such. Edward and I made use of every moment we had together, whether it was watching a movie, going out to eat, or most of all intimacy. Of course having my own room did make those moments much easier, and Edward didn't have to constantly feel like he was being watched in his sleep anymore. It was comical when we caught Katie staring at him, because apparently he had been snoring, but I just thought she had a innocent little crush on him.

Edward had come to spend the weekend and I was elated, especially since we hadn't had sex in over three weeks. It wasn't that I had been a sex addict in the last two years, but weekends were all we had. When he arrived last night we ended up not even doing that, we just cuddled up and watched movies. However Saturday enough was enough. When we got back from breakfast we all but tore each other's clothes off as we ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

I couldn't help but moan as I rode Edward's face as he devoured me with his tongue as I sucked thoroughly on his hard member. I began to hum as I bobbed up and down. This of course drove Edward crazy, causing him to thrust up into my mouth.

"F-Fuck Bella! I need to be inside you" He groaned, pulling his tongue away from me, causing me to whimper and buck my sexagainst his face. He gripped his hands onto my butt and pulled me closer to him, his tongue swirling my clit before he began to suck on it furiously.

I slid his length out of my mouth and bit my lip as I moaned once again moving against his face, "Edward.. Please…"

He stopped what he was doing and began to lick me slowly, "Please what, my lamb?"

"Get inside me.. I need you inside me!" Before I could even register what had happened, Edward had slid out from under me positioned me on my hands and knees and drove into me from behind, causing me to throw my head back and moan loudly, "FUCK!"

"Bella, so tight," he grunted through his teeth as he picked up his pace, gripping my hips roughly. It would most likely leave me with some light bruising, but I didn't care at all. All I cared about was Edward being inside me and making me feel so good. "I'm so close baby please come with me," I urged. I moved against him bringing myself closer and closer with each thrust. And then finally we both came, riding out our orgasms together.

We collapsed onto my bed, both beyond spent as we attempted to catch our breaths. "Wow," was the first thing I said as I pulled my sheet over us and cuddled into Edward, "That was just.."

"Wow," he chuckled while he wrapped his arm around me, placing a kiss to my forehead, "I am definitely not waiting three weeks ever again to have sex with you. I don't care where the hell we are, but I can't bare not touching you."

I giggled and pressed a kiss to cheek, "Well, you didn't take me last night."

"True, but I wanted to cuddle with you. Our relationship isn't only sex Bella, I mean it is definitely a plus" he gave me that crooked smirk and leaned his chin my forehead, "Do you remember our first time?"

"Like it was yesterday" I admitted truthfully, because that day would always be stretched in my memory till the day I died, "That was the day I lost my virginity"

"It was the day I lost mine too, and I wouldn't have it any other way" He sighed contently only to have his stomach grumble loudly.

I perched myself up on my elbow and started at him disbelievingly at him, "Really? We just got home from breakfast"

"Well what can I say you really gave me a work out and now I'm hungry" he said with a wink and I just slapped his chest playfully.

"Fine put some clothes and I'll make you some food.." I slipped out of my bed and pulled on Edward's boxers and a big sweatshirt.

"Hey, what if I was going to wear my boxers?" He grinned as he sat up on my bed and brought his legs over the side.

"Too bad, now get dressed" I slipped out of my room and made my way into the Kitchen. Nancy was standing in front of the fridge obviously searching for something in it, "Can't find something?"

"No that's not it, I can't decide what I want" She groaned and shut the door. She turned and looked at me and as leaned against the fridge door, "Well someone definitely got lucky"

I tried to conceal my blush, "The boxers gave it away?"

"Yeah, and well the whole moaning thing" He laughed, "But don't worry I didn't hear it till I came into the kitchen. "That boy must be good"

"Hey miss I have a boyfriend"

She grinned, "Yeah but still and look you are blushing. He is that good isn't he?"

"Isn't he what?" Edward asked with a yawn as he emerged from my room in a pair of jeans and a black pullover hoodie.

"Nothing" I shot Nancy a look causing her to snicker, "What you want to eat baby?"

"Well.." he grinned widely and shot me a wink, "I don't know surprise me. Is it alright if I watch some TV?"

"Seriously Edward you don't have to ask" Nancy laughed as she went and opened a cabinet pulling out a box of cereal.

"Yeah but I feel bad. I mean I am just a guest after all," he said as he buried his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the closet that held the washer and dryer. Oh yes this year I had a washer and dryer in my dorm and it was a blessing. No more of having to go down to the Laundromat on campus late at night and be stuck with some real weirdo's.

"Seriously Bella where did you find this guy? Michelle's boyfriend could definitely take a lesson from him. Hey, my boyfriend could as well!" Nancy let out a laugh as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Nancy's boyfriend Jason was a pretty nice guy, I had hung out with them a couple times. Michelle's boyfriend on the other hand was a real asshole, always bossing her around. I mean, granted, he sometimes had decent movies and offered to kick any guys asses that bothered me and Nancy when our boyfriends weren't around. But it wasn't enough to not make him an asshole in my eyes. I hated to say it, but he kind of reminded me of Jacob sometimes, and that was not a person I wanted to think of ever again.

Just then the front door opened and quickly slammed not a moment later and Michelle stomped in looking anything but happy, "I hate men!" she groaned as she slammed her keys down on the island in the kitchen. "And now I'm going to be late for fucking work because of that asshole… oh hi Edward."

"Uh hi Michelle..." Edward shot me a look as if asking if he should leave us alone. I shook my head.

"What happened?" Nancy asked as she hoped up onto the counter and began to shove a spoon of cereal into her mouth.

"He's just such a fucking dick and forgot to wake me up when he was suppose to and I have to be at work and today! The district manager is coming, so I am royally fucked!" she groaned. "I need to go change and hopefully my job won't kill me" she rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door and seconds later loud music was blaring from her room.

"Once again I think Edward needs to teach boys how to be a gentleman," Nancy said with her mouth half full.

I just shook my head and chuckled, "Attractive." I turned to Edward, "You want a sandwich?"

"Sure."

He came over and gave me a quick peck on the lips and a light tap on the bottom, "Thanks." With that he turned on his heel and went over, plopping on the couch and picking up the remote control.

"Well, I guess I should go finish my homework." She got down off the counter and placed her bowl in the sink. "I'm staying at Jason's tonight so you guys have fun," she said as she shot me a wink and then retreated to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

I gathered what I needed and started to make a sandwich for Edward and one for myself. I was kind of hungry as well. I mean, we did have _quite_ a workout. I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about what we just did. I always got all red and smiley when I thought back to Edward and my sex life. To me, it was one of the hottest things ever.

Michelle's music went off and she emerged from her room and grabbed her keys off the island, "I _might _be home tonight I'm not sure. I was supposed to go to George's." George was Michelle's boyfriend, but I'd rather call him asshole. God! College has made me kind of a bitch, I think. "But I don't know if I want to go. Oh well, you guys have fun…Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She snuck me a wink and headed out of the house.

"What is with your roommates and referring to our amazingly hot sex life?" Edward chuckled from his spot on the couch.

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to him holding a plate in each one of my hands, "Shut up and eat"

He took one of the plates from me and I sat down next to him and began to eat my sandwich. "And you made fun of me because _I _was hungry, hypocrite!" He laughed and I just elbowed him in the stomach causing him to clutch his side, "Ow! Damnit Bella!"

"What?" I asked, innocently fanning my eyelashes at me.

"Oh don't give me the sweet and innocent act! That hurt." He leaned in and pretended to bite my cheek.

"Edward!" I squealed and almost dropped my sandwich right onto my lap, "You are such a guy," I muttered as I reached up and wiped the slobber he had left on my face off. Then I cleverly wiped it off onto his shirt.

"True, but you love me," he said. He put his one arm up behind me on the couch and ate his sandwich and uttered, "This is gooood…"

"Made with love," I said, giving him a cheesy smile.

After we finished eating our food, we cuddled up on the couch under a fleece blanket and started to watch mindless television. We were basically just enjoying each other's company, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Every so often, Edward would begin to tickle my sides causing me to giggle uncontrollably, and then in turn it would end with us kissing slowly. It was moments like this that reminded me of high school and how we once were. Not that things were bad or anything now. They were beyond amazing. It was just that sometimes I missed the simplicity of high school.

I missed Edward sneaking into my room and being able to sleep in his arms every night. I really missed going to school with him and everyone else. I missed Emmett's booming laughing echoing down the hall from his bedroom to mine. I missed Alice's crazy shopping trips she used to drag me on, even though I would never admit that out loud. I missed the conversations I would have with Rosalie and Alice. I missed hearing way too much about history from Jasper.

Basically when it all came down to it I missed my friends, but I was more than grateful that I had Edward, as well as Alice, when I was able to see her. Hopefully that would be soon. At that exact moment, my cell began to ring. I reluctantly pulled myself off of the couch and away from Edward's grasp and made it into my room. I picked up my phone off my dresser and couldn't help but laugh as I saw Alice's name flash across my screen.

"You know I was just thinking about you" I laughed as I picked up the phone.

"_You were?!" _Alice's voice came squealing through my phone, causing me to have to pull it away for a second and shake my head. _"I miss my best friend! My brother gets to see you too often I don't like that."_

I made my way back into the living room and sat down back next to Edward. "Well Alice he _is _my boyfriend I do like to see him often," I retorted. I couldn't help but feel bad as soon as the words left my mouth. I knew Alice hated not seeing Jasper every day, especially since they grew up together. "I'm sorry Ali..."

"_Don't be" _She giggled, _"I know you didn't mean anything by it… but anyway, I called you to tell you that next weekend you are ALL mine. No ifs, ands, or buts, and I don't care what Edward has to say about it."_

"Fine..." I groaned in a playful manner, "but you come here. I don't feel like coming into the city. Besides, all those girls you go to school with scare me"

"_That is because they have this thing called style, that you clearly lack, Bella," _

"Hey! I have style!" I hollered. I couldn't help but believe that my style had gotten better over the last two years. I mean, I wasn't extravagant like Alice, but I managed a simple style. Anyway, Edward seemed to love the way I dressed and that's all that mattered. "Whatever, will you come here?"

"_Oh course! Well, I have to go call Jasper. I will call you Wednesday, and we will plan everything. Love ya!" _she said in her sing-song voice.

"Love you too, Ali." I hung up the phone and placed it on the arm of the couch.

"So what did the pixie want?" Edward said as he pulled me into his lap and nuzzled his face into my neck.

I sighed peacefully, "To tell me that I'm hers next weekend."

"Ah, I kind of gathered that," he murmured. He began to leave pepper kisses along my jaw line. "I guess I'll just study and see if I can get some extra time in the lab."

"I'll miss you…" I whimpered, as he found the spot right below my ear that drove me crazy, He began to slowly suck on it. "You want to go out tonight?"

"Hmm…" he continued to suck softly, I knew he was going to leave a mark. "Where to?"

"Dinner? Maybe a movie?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well where do you want to go to eat?" We sat there a few moments and tried to think of a few places we could eat. We didn't want to go far since neither one of us had a car. That was really starting to become a problem, it seemed. It was hard for Edward to keep a car in the city, and my truck had all but died the summer after my freshman year at school. We tended to rely on subways, trains, and taxi's.

We finally decided to eat at A'Mangiare, which was literally less than 5 minutes down the road. It had amazing Italian food, and Edward and I immediately fell in love with it the first time we ate there. After we ate, we decided we would head over the movie theater and see what was playing. So, after we finally decided this we went into my room and changed and headed out.

I put on a pair of jeans and slipped on some gray boots over them that Rose had bought me last Christmas, and I matched it with a long sleeve grey sweater. Edward kept his jeans on, but decided to put on a long sleeve black and grey striped sweater that I absolutely loved on him. We made sure to bring light coats since winter was rapidly approaching, and New York was no fun at winter. I remembered the first huge snowstorm we had that I was here for. Let's say that was no day at an amusement park. I was used to the light snow in Washington, not these crazy blizzards that make life unbearable for the whole day. It was torture. On the other hand, the city was beautiful around Christmas time, and I couldn't wait to go see the Tree again this year.

Edward held my hand the entire walk to the restaurant, and I couldn't help but wonder how lucky I was to be loved by this man. "What are you grinning about?" he asked, as he reached out and opened the door to A'Mangiare.

"Oh nothing." I smirked as I slipped by him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "I love you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Was that a good start to the sequel? I do hope it has lived up to your expectations. Now I think that I will be posting Fridays but if for any reason it is not posted on a Friday it will of course be posted the latest Monday. I really hope I can stick to my own schedule lol. But last time I never had one so I think I made it a lot more difficult for myself to get things out when I wanted them out.

I once again will be doing a play list along with the chapters, of course the chapter title will be based off the song I paired with it. Sometimes it's just a song that's stuck in my head while I am writing the chapter. Sometimes I feel as if the song I picked describes the chapter perfectly and sometimes I just imagine the song playing in one of the scenes of the chapter.

Now I have a lot planned for this sequel and I do hope you all like the direction I will be taking it of course! So please continue to read and your thoughts of course are much appreciated. And of course I want to thank my fantastic Beta! When I IMed her with the name I was going to be using for the story she was definitely listening to the same exact song at the same time haha. We rule.

Reviews are like being wrapped in a blanket and reading a good book.


	2. prelude

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

Playlist: Play Crack The Sky(link on profile)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thankfully, classes were somewhat of a breeze that week, and that was precisely what I needed. As soon as I stepped out of my morning class on Friday I was free for the weekend until Monday at 12 pm. Alice of course didn't have class on Friday so she decided to get on the train and figured by the time I got out of class and made it over the station she would be there by now. Michelle offered to walk with me because I didn't feel very much like walking alone to the station, even though it only minutes away. Of course, Alice was correct, and as soon as we made it on the platform, the little Pixie's train was there and she was coming off with her rolling suitcase. I still didn't understand why she brought it every visit since she was only staying one or two nights. Hell Edward would bring a small duffle bag and he sometimes stayed longer. But of course lugging a huge bag around the city can be quite an aggregation.

As soon as we got back the room Michelle said goodbye and headed off to her class leaving Alice and I alone in the apartment. We decided even though it was only the afternoon that we'd change into our pajamas, watch girl movies, make pizza and bake cookies. Of course as soon I slipped my pajamas on Alice made a comment.

"Please tell me you don't wear this stuff when you are trying to have sex with my brother?" She groaned as she looked over my pajamas. I was in a pair of blue flannel pants and a black t-shirt while Alice was in pink silk pajama pants and a white camisole "I mean they aren't_that _bad but like what happened to all those sexy things I bought you?"

"I never took them out of the bag?" I shrugged, "No that's a lie. I've kind of worn them but Edward doesn't care about that stuff you know.. I mean last weekend. Wait ew you are his sister Alice"

"Oh I don't care! So last weekend what?"

"It was the first time we had sex in three weeks and it was hot and that is all I am telling you" I was kneading the dough for the pizza as Alice sat on the counter eating the pepperoni out of the bag, "New topic please"

"Did it ever bug you that the girl from _Boy Meets World_ name was Topanga? I mean, who names their child Topanga, like, seriously? Is it even a name I really wonder that. It's like tapioca pudding or something. Maybe like her mom---"

"Alice it's a television show, I don't know why they named the girl that" I said as I shook my head, "Do you like when people tease you about your name I don't think so"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at me, "And what pre say is wrong with _my _name?"

"Oh nothing Alice in Wonderland" I smirked as I began to pour the sauce onto the dough.

"Hey! That's not funny"

I looked up at her innocently, "It isn't? But last time I checked your screen name is _Aliceinwonder_. Could that have been Wonderland?" I giggled as I went over to the fridge and pulled out a packet of cheese.

"New topic please, let us not talk about the meaning behind my screen name" She said as she stuffed a piece of pepperoni into her mouth, "So how's your dad doing with the wedding plans?"

"So-so, I think he tries to leave that all to Anna" I chuckled, after three years of being engaged my father and his girlfriend Anna were finally getting married this spring. After a slight rush into the engagement they had decided to not rush into the actual marriage. I guess in a way they wanted to see if they could stand living around each other for more than a year without killing each other, apparently it worked.

"I can't wait till the wedding! Have you told Anna I'd help her plan it?" Alice's voice of course filled with excitement, any type of party was just up her alley.

I just shook my head as I went over and placed the pizza into the oven, "Yes I have and over Christmas break she said she'd love your opinion on everything"

"Goody! Oh gosh speaking of Christmas what am I going to get Jasper!" The look on her face would almost make you think that Christmas was a week away, not two months like it actually was.

"I think you have some time to worry about that one" I hoped up onto the counter next to her and dug my fingers into the pepperoni and pulled out a piece. "Have you talked to Rose lately?"

Alice just shook her head, "No I called her the other day but she didn't answer, I know she's been working a lot at the salon. Have you talked to Emmett?"

"A minute here or there, he's been really busy with classes and work"

Emmett and Rose were still leaving in Seattle, but now they had their own apartment. Although Rose had finished with school she did not choose to go home to Forks. Instead she had found herself a job at a very nice Salon and began to save money for own some day. While my brother was in his last year of school and had gotten himself a job at a sports store so him and Rose could pay their own bills and rent on the apartment so Mr. And Mrs. Hale didn't have to anymore. Let me just tell you how proud my father was for that fact. Jasper also had a job down in Virginia just so he could pay his cell phone and have pocket cash since his parents still wanted to at least pay for his room and board while he was at school. He was working at a Red Robin's restaurant, but from what I heard he hated it with a passion.

Alice, Edward, and myself were the only ones left without jobs. Granted Edward and I had worked the entire summer while we were back in Forks. And last year I had worked a couple weeknights at the campus bookstore during the year. I had used most of the money I made for that to give to my dad toward the money he had forked out for school on my behalf. I knew Edward was way too busy during the school year to get a job. The only real time he had free was weekends and neither one of us wanted to part with them, even if we didn't have them every weekend. However Alice and Edward never had to worry about money since Esme and Carlisle would give them anything they wanted, even if they didn't want any money from either of their parents.

Once the pizza was done cooking we cut ourselves pieces and headed into the living room to have a little girl flick marathon. Of course it was my turn to choose the movies and I ended up choosing more time piece dramas. We started off with _Becoming Jane _but of course both of us ended up getting beyond angry with the way the movie turned out. Even though I had seen it many times and I knew how it was going to end before I saw it the first time it still bothered me.

After a few minutes of debating we chose to go with _Pride and Prejudice _second instead of _Romeo and Juliet._

"It's not that I don't love you Bella or anything.." Alice told me with a sicken sweet voice, "But you have seen this movie over a dozen times, and it's always this one. I mean if you chose the one with Leonardo--"

"But--"

"But I know you don't like that one. But can we please watch something else besides _Romeo and Juliet_?"

So I gave in and we watched _Pride and Prejudice_, I mean I definitely had no problem with that one. So we cuddled up in our blankets, each with a bowl of ice cream and watched the movie. Every now and then you could see Alice get annoyed by something in the movie. And she would always make a comment how it was a perfect moment for a kiss but none happened. In the middle of the movie the front door opened announced Nancy's arrival.

"Oh weekend how I love thee" she sighed happily as she put her stuff down on the dining table and sat in the arm chair in the living room, "I hate having a Friday class this late. Remind me not to do that again next semester"

"Hey at least you don't have any classes on Monday" I told her, she smiled and began to nod her head.

"True, very true" Nancy pulled off her shoes and stood up, heading into the kitchen, "You guys made pizza"

I nodded, "Yeah, I left some in the fridge for you and Michelle"

"Awesome!" Nancy placed her shoes onto the counter and opened the fridge. She pulled out one of the wrapped pieces and began to prepare it for herself. After a couple minutes she gathered all of her stuff and headed toward her room with the pizza, "Okay we'll I'm going to be computer nerd for the next few hours, knock if you need me"

"Have fun" I waved to her as she disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Bella"

"Yeah Ali?" I turned and looked at her, it was like she was debating asking me something, "What is it?"

"What are you going to do after next year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you'll be done with school unless you decide to stay on longer or something.. But Edward won't be done and.. Are you willing to stay in New York for him?"

I had not really considered it all that much, I mean it would probably end up hurting me too much to leave him. I mean Rose had done it for Emmett, but that was only Seattle. "I think I would be. Especially my dad and Anna will be starting their lives, and I want to start mine with Edward. No matter where that might be"

She smiled brightly, "If he asks you to marry him you'll say yes right? Because I want you to be my sister so much!"

"Alice calm down" I chuckled, "Edward and I haven't talked about marriage all that much"

She got a gleam in her eye, "But you have spoke of it?"

"From time to time" I said with a shrug as I leaned over and placed my empty ice cream bowl down on the floor, "He's told me he wants to marry me, but he hasn't asked or anything"

"Well I know that" she said rolling her eyes, "I mean he knows I slap him if he didn't tell me before hand"

I just chuckled and cuddled into the side of the couch, "Would you say yes to Jasper if he ever asked you to marry him?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have to think twice about it. I love him with all my heart"

We ended up talking till way after the movie came to the end. We finally stopped when we were both tired, and decided to head to bed for the night. I set up Alice's bed on the couch then headed into my room and climbed in and under the covers. I glanced at my phone seeing it was only eleven, but that didn't matter to me, I was tired. Not even a second later my phone began to ring and a smile appeared on my face.

"Hey"

"_Hey beautiful" _Edward's sweet voice drifted through his phone, _"I didn't wake you did I?"_

"Nope, I was just getting ready for bed.. Your sister is probably asleep by now though" I said with a small yawn.

"_She wore you out did she?" _He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, and all we did was watch movies and be lazy bums. However I would of rather been worn out by a different Cullen today, by totally different reasons"

Edward groaned softly and I could hear him fall into his bed, _"Bella, don't say that. I hate not being there with you right now. I hate my sister"_

"You do not hate your sister, besides you were able to get extra time in the lab. How was it?"

"_Terrible. I really could use a back rub" _

"I bet I could give you something better than a back rub"

Edward inhaled sharply, _"Do you like to tease me or something?" _I just giggled through the phone, _"because last time I checked you were my beautiful, sweet, innocent girlfriend"_

"Innocent? I don't really think what we did last weekend would be considered innocent, but if…"

Edward growled, _"Now you are making me remember what we did"_

I pouted even though I knew he could not see it, "I thought you enjoyed what we did"

"_Of course I did, I always enjoy us being intimate. But now all I want to do is have a repeat performance of that and I cant" _I could hear Edward moving around in his bed, _"Actually hold on a moment" _

"Okay" I said and cuddled up with my blanket thinking about what exactly happened last weekend between Edward and I, a soft blush rising on my checks and I began to chew on my bottom lip. Edward had yet to talk again but I could hear what sounded like him typing on his computer.

"_Crap! Well maybe." _Edward let out a groan as he continued to type, _"If I try very hard I can possibly make the 11:45 train and be in Bronxville by 12:18.. Or wait this might work there is an 12:30 train and I'll be to you by 1:03.."_

"Edward I don't want you rushing up here to see me, not that I don't want you too.." I sighed softly as my fingers began to play with the waistband of my pajama pants, "Besides your sister's here, she'll be so angry if you are here" I reached into my pants and slightly ran my fingers over my hot center, "Because I would lock us in my room for the rest of the weekend"

Edward let out a soft groan, _"This is no fair! I don't even care what my sister says I want to be there with you right now"_

My breathing began to become swallow as I began to rub myself harder, "I w-want you here as well.."

Edward stayed quiet for a moment, the only thing heard on the phone line was my rapid breathing, _"Bella why are you breathing so hard?" _

"I-I uh.. Oh my god, I'm too embarrassed to say."

I could hear him shuffling on the other end and then plop down once again on his bed, _"Baby are you touching yourself?" _

"Mmhm"

"_Why?" _his voice was deep and I could almost hear what sounded like a touch of lust.

"Because I was thinking about last weekend and you being inside me, and touching me. And I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry"

"_Never be sorry, I just wish I was there to touch you.. What are you doing right this second?" _

"Well, I'm rubbing myself and imagining it is you"

"_Yeah" _He groaned softly, _"Baby I want to finger you so bad, and then when I'm done, I want to taste you. Did you know I'm addicted to your taste? Oh god. I want you to ride my face again" _Even after being with each other for four years Edward talking dirty always surprised me just a little bit, but it definitely wasn't a bad surprise or anything, _"I'm touching myself Bella, do you want me to do that?"_

I continued to bite on my lips, "Yes god Edward…" I let out a soft groan as I slid a finger into myself.

"_Bella tell me what you would do to me if I was there.." _He said in a somewhat of a grunt, _"Isabella I need to be there please let me come"_

I slid another finger into myself as my breathing picked up, "Do you think that is wise? I mean I can only imagine the state you are in right now. Oh if you were here, I would take you in my hands and lick up and down your shaft. Would you like that Edward?"

"_Yes, oh Bella you don't understand how hard you make me" _

"Then I would take you in my mouth until you explode, oh god I love when you explode in my mouth"

"_Uh! Bella this is so fucking uh fair.. If you keep talking like that I'm not going to last much longer"_

A smirk appeared on my face as I worked harder on myself, bringing my own climax closer, "And then after you recovered I would slide myself on to you and ride you until you couldn't take it anymore"

"_Oh god yes… uh.. Uh.." _Edward began to hiss through the phone, I knew for a fact he was riding out his orgasm. And that of course only caused my own to come to me. We whispered words of pleasure as we rode them out together over the phone.

"Wow.." I began to giggle as my breathing went back to normal.

"_My words exactly" _Edward let out a chuckle, _"I never knew you had this naughty side my Bella"_

"Oh sh, you've seen me naughty before" My trademark blush appeared onto my cheeks as I straightened myself in my bed, "But I guess _this _time was different, was it all right?"

"_it was more than all right, but I still want to come see you right now"_

"Edward! It's too late and you have to be tired…"

"_Nuh uh! I am never too tired when it comes to you," _he stated, but I could clearly hear the yawn he was trying so hard to fight from coming through.

"Yes and that is why you are yawning right now.." I laughed as I climbed out of my bed, went over to my closet and pulled out Edward's NYU sweatshirt he had left here. I lifted it over my head and breathed in his smell which still lurked on it, "I just want to tell you that I cannot believe I just did that when you sister is asleep in my living room"

"_It is not like we haven't had sex with my sister in the same house.." _He laughed before finally letting the yawn he had tried so desperately been trying to conceal out.

"Yes, but like we were both there. I mean I just had phone sex with you"

"_Yes, and it was very nice hearing what you wanted to do to me" _He groaned slightly and began to move around in his bed, _"So you really don't want me to coming there tonight?"_

"Truthfully of course I want you here, but weren't you going to study tomorrow and try to get more lab time?"

"_Yes, but I'd rather see you." _

I blushed slightly as I climbed back into my bed and pulled the covers up, "And your parents would rather you not flunk out of college. Especially since you have quite a long time to go if you are going to become a doctor one day" I reached over and turned off my night lamp before getting myself comfortably settled into my bed, even if deep down I did wish Edward was next to me.

"_Well next weekend I am keeping you locked up in who's ever place we are staying at. Did you want to come down or want me to come there?"_

I let out a loud yawn as my eyes began to flutter, "it's really up to you"

"_Bella you are tired you need to go to bed, call me when you wake up okay? I love you my little lamb. Pleasant dreams" _

"Night, Edward. I love you," I whispered as I closed my phone and leaned over, putting it down on my nightstand. I couldn't help but smile over what had just happened. It was the first time Edward and I had ever had phone sex, and clearly I didn't exactly know how to go about it, but it was nice none the less. I let my eyes flutter shut and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up suddenly from a shrieking sound ringing through my room. But as I came more aware of it, it wasn't a shrieking sound at all, but my cell phone ringing. I had forgotten to put it on vibrate when I got off of the phone with Edward. I groaned as I reached around for my phone in the dark. Not even bothering to look at the caller id I picked up.

"Edward if you went against my wishes and you are outside my dorm room right now, I am going to---"

But it wasn't Edward, _"Bella?" _the female voice cried from the other end.

"Rose?" I asked concerned, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"_I'm at the airport Bella.. I'm coming to New York"_

I shot up in bed, "You're coming to New York? Why are you coming to New York?" She was calling me at, I turned and looked at my clock seeing it was 4 o'clock in the morning my time, to tell me she was at that airport and was coming to New York, "Rose what's wrong? Did something happen with Emmett? If he mistreated you I will ring his neck.."

"_No, no he didn't do anything like that." _She continued to cry, not able to calm down.

"Then what's wrong?" I was so confused and so tired, I wasn't even sure if this was really happening right now, "Rose why are you coming here? What's going on?"

"_I think I'm pregnant." _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**A/N: **Oh cliffhanger! Okay so I said I was going to post Fridays (Mondays the latest) but after **all **those amazing reviews I got I just couldn't wait any longer. So I am posting a day early. But do not get use to it! I made up a schedule for a reason. So I will be ahead of the game and at this point I do have a few chapters laid out. I came up with a new idea for another story but I don't know if I should start it or even do it lol.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one! And please make sure you review! And I will make some cupcakes =]

I wanted to give out a shout to my beta **handshangtall **for putting up with me writing nonstop! She's great and listens to me ramble. =]


	3. i'll be there for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Playlist: Play Crack The Sky(link on profile)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Rosalie spoke those words, I did not even know what to say. I went and woke up Alice, and we planned everything we could to get Rose here. We didn't have any real way to get to the airport since I didn't have a car on campus, and I wasn't going to wake up someone I knew for them. We told Rose we would get a taxi otherwise I would end up having to wake up Nancy and her boyfriend and offer to pay. Rose told me not to; She said she had more than enough money to take a taxi right to me, and she would rather do that anyway.

As soon as we hung up with her so she could board her plane, both Alice and my phone's started ringing off the hook. First, Alice got a call from Jasper asking what the hell was going on and why Emmett was calling him saying that Rose left him. Then I received one from Edward saying basically the exact same thing, and he asked if I talked to Rose. I told him that she was on a plane here right now, but not to say anything to Emmett yet. Soon enough, my brother's number came beeping in. I really did not know what I was going to tell him, and I figured that Rose had not told him about the possibility of the pregnancy at all.

"Emmett.." I answered, after I told Edward I would call him back.

"_Bella thank god! I don't know what I did!" _As soon as I heard his voice I was almost in shock. I had never heard my brother so shaken up before. _"She called you right? I know she did! Is she going to her parents? Do you know where she is going? Should I drive back to Forks?"_

"Emmett calm down, calm down. Yes I talked to her, and I'm going to be talking to her again in a little while, but don't go to Forks. It will make matters worse. Besides, I don't know where she is going right now.."

"_What did I do Bells? Did she tell you what I did? I don't even know what I did! I know I've been busy with school, and she's been busy at the salon, and we've gotten into a little fight here and there, but they've been our normal fights! Like, I finished all the milk without telling her," _He took a deep breath. _"Oh my god! Is she leaving me because I forgot about the milk!?"_

"Em, I don't think she's leaving you. I promise everything will be all right. And no, she really didn't tell me what happened yet, but she's going to.. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"_Well,"_ He sighed, and I knew for a fact he was running his hand over his face, _"She was in an odd mood this morning before she left for work and was still in it when I got home from work. And, like, we ate dinner and I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie, and she like snapped, and started to cry and said she can't do this. That she couldn't do it to us. Which I was completely flabbergasted---"_

"You know what flabbergasted is?" I asked shocked, even though I knew it wasn't the most opportune time.

"_Yes and will you listen to me... So like, she locked herself in the bedroom, and I tried to get her to come out. Then when she finally did, she had her bags and just left. I-I just don't understand. I love her so much, Bells. Please tell me what I did wrong." _I could hear him fighting back tears.

"Emmett I promise you everything is going to be okay. But right now I think you should try and get some sleep okay? Please for me? I will tell Rose to call you as soon as I talk to her okay?"

"_Okay, I love you Bells. Please call me as soon as you hear anything"_

"I promise, night" I hung up with Emmett and looked at Alice as we discussed the situation just put before us.

Rosalie finally arrived around six. She looked terrible, which for her was a difficult task. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess, her eyeliner and mascara all over her eyes. Even though Alice wanted to know everything as soon as she got there, we decided against bombarding her with questions until after she was able to rest for a little while. I made her some tea and put her in my own bed, trying to make her as comfy as possible. I knew I was going to have to explain her being there to Michelle and Nancy, but I highly doubted they would care.

Alice and I eventually dosed off on the couch and it was not comfy at all. I opened my eyes around 8 when I heard my phone starting to go off. I reached over and answered it after seeing Edward's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"_Isabella Marie Swan I am about to ring your brother's neck. He left me 40 messages! Who does that?" _I could instantly tell that Edward had been woken up this.

"Emmett?" I pulled myself off the couch and stretched, my body was going to hurt all day, "I'm sorry baby, I don't understand why he's calling you.."

"_I told him I didn't know what was going on? He said that Rose called you earlier? Have you heard anything from her?" _

I went and stood in my doorway and looked at Rose asleep in my bed, "Yeah.. Uh Edward, I know where Rose is, she's kind of asleep in my bed right now"

"_Wha--What? She's in New York!? What the hell is going on?" _

"I can't really say, it's not my place" I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee, all of us were going to need it, "Rose just got scared over something and I guess she needed me and Alice. As soon as she wakes up we're going to find everything out and I'm going to tell her she has to call Emmett. I haven't even checked how many times he called me."

"_Do you want me to come up?" _

I thought about it for a minute, but it probably wouldn't help the situation at all, "I don't think that's a good idea. Not that I don't want to see you, I just think we need to figure everything else first. Why don't you shut off your phone and try and get a little more sleep?"

"_What if you need me or something? I don't want---"_

"Edward, I have your room number remember? I'll call it if I need you"

"_Will you call it anyway? In like two hours? Or something?"_

I smiled softly, "Of course. I love you"

"_I love you too" _

"Was that Edward?" I turned to see Rose standing in the corner, her arms wrapped around her body. I shut the phone and put it down the counter, nodding slowly, "I am so sorry Bella if I---"

"Don't finish that sentence, you never have to be sorry" I went over and pulled her into a hug, "Now you got to tell me what's going on Rose"

She nodded, and I ushered her back into the kitchen so I could finish making the pot of coffee, "I don't know where to even begin…"

"Okay, well... Have you taken a test?"

"No, not yet," she sighed softly as she leaned her elbows onto the counter. "I'm late though, really late"

"I see.." I turned to her and leaned against the opposite counter, crossing my arms over my chest, "But aren't you on birth control and all that?"

"Yeah, b-but" she yawned softly, "Well last month I hadn't picked up my prescription yet and Emmett and me were really horny and one thing lead to another"

"Why didn't you use a condom then? I mean Edward and I have extras around just incase I haven't been able to pick up my prescription or something…"

"We didn't have any and I wasn't going---"

I held up my hand, "Rose you know better than that!" I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I'm not trying to get mad or anything"

"I know, I know you're right" she groaned and we both turned as we heard Alice began to groan and sit up.

"Hey" she let out a yawn as she raised her arms out and stretched, "Wow this couch is definitely not meant for two people to sleep on" she climbed off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen and pulled Rose into a hug, "You okay?"

"I think so" Rose groaned and broke the hug, "Okay so where was I?"

"You and my brother had sex unprotected.."

Alice's eyes widened, "Why didn't you get the morning after pill? I mean I had to once"

"I don't really want to hear about my brother and yours sex life" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

"And I want to hear about yours and my brothers?" I snapped as I turned to get the coffee. I wasn't trying to be a bitch, I was just extremely tired, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be.." Rose said as I put a mug of coffee in front of her, "Thank you"

"What I don't understand Rose is why you ran out on Emmett. He's a wreck. He thinks you left him over drinking the rest of the milk."

"Oh god" She chuckled as she ran her hand through her messy locks, "I didn't mean to hurt him, and I don't want him to think I'm leaving him"

"Well he thinks it" I said as I hoisted myself up to sit on the counter and took a sip of my coffee, "He called Edward and left him 40 voicemails"

"You should probably call him, Rose. I mean, if it was me and I was going through it with Jasper, I would need to talk to him about it" Alice told her sweetly as she reached over and placed her hand upon her friends shoulder.

Rose groaned, "I know, I know.. But I can't be pregnant, guys! I can't do that to Emmett"

"What do you mean 'do that to Emmett'? You can't give him a child?"

She nodded, "He's in his last year of school and he doesn't want a child with me. He wants to start a life.."

"With you, and I know for a fact Emmett wants to have a family with you. What's wrong with that happening now?"

"We're only 22 guys, we're not ready for that, not yet at least. Maybe if this was next year, or the year after that.." she sighed softly, "Plus I wanted to be married before we started a family"

"Being married or not doesn't have to stop you guys from starting your family now"

Rosalie let out a sigh and nodded, "You guys are right, I need to call Emmett I need to explain that I'm not leaving him.."

"Are you going to tell him you _may _be pregnant?" Alice asked sweetly as Rose began to head toward my bedroom to retrieve her phone.

She turned and looked at us, shaking her head, "Not till I know. Do you think after I do that we can go get some breakfast and maybe pick up a test so I can find out for sure?"

"Oh course" I smiled at her sweetly as she finished her walk into my room, "Okay Edward is going to kill me but I'm going to call him, you get dressed or do whatever you need to do to get ready" I walked toward the door and slipped on my shoes, I didn't really feel like talking to Edward while inside.

"But Bella!" Alice let out a whine, "If we are going to get breakfast soon you have to start getting ready!"

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't care how I look Alice, for all I care we can go to Dunkin Donuts" I walked back over to the counter and snatched my phone up before turning and heading outside of my apartment. I dialed Edward's room number and took a seat on the steps while I waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?" _Edward's voice came through the phone groggily, I had indeed woken him up after I had told him to go back to sleep.

"Hey, I'm sorry I know I said to go---"

"_Bella? No, no it's fine, what's going love?" _

"Rose is calling Emmett now, finally." I groaned softly and internally cursed myself for not bringing my coffee outside. The weather was beginning to become too cold for my liking, and pajama pants and a sweatshirt weren't exactly helping. "She's not leaving or anything, so hopefully he'll calm down"

He let out a soft yawn, _"That's good. can you tell me what's going on? Or not yet?"_

"Not yet. We're going to go grab some breakfast and run some errands, I don't even really know what besides that" I let out a groan when I realized that I had a paper due on Monday "Oh great, how the hell am I suppose to get this paper done! It was given for the weekend so it's not like I was waiting till the last minute or anything, and I was going to work on it when Alice left today and ugh.." I hated complaining about school, and I usually had no reason to, but today was a different story.

"_What class?" _

"Studies in the Nineteenth-Century Novel. Wachs always expects my best work. We are analyzing Tolstoy's work" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "I'm being childish aren't I? I mean here's my friend who got onto a plane and few across the continent because she needed me and I'm busy worrying about my paper, I am so selfish"

"_Bella!" _Edward said in almost a hiss, _"Do not call yourself selfish ever again! I will not have it, you hear me? You are trying your hardest at school and it's hard to have a life sometimes, I for one completely understand that. Just explain to Rose that you are always there for her, but you need to get your paper done. She'll understand"_

"I guess. I should probably go inside and get ready before your sister kills me for looking like a slob"

"_You could never look like a slob love"_ he groaned, _"I guess I should go to the library and study. Do you know why I chose to be a doctor? I am never going to get out of school!" _

"Oh sh, you are going to do great and be an amazing doctor. I love you and miss you"

"_Love and miss you too. Can I call you tonight?"_

"You better" I laugh with a laugh. We said our goodbyes and I headed back inside to get ready for whatever the day may bring.

After we all threw on some clothes, of course Alice was not quite happy with my jeans and sweatshirt choice, which I clearly didn't care about. We were all craving some Dunkin Donuts, so we decided to head there first before heading to pick up a pregnancy test for Rose. I couldn't help admit, in light of the situation I was glad to be with my two best friends. Just to be able to catch up on things that have been going on since we last all saw each other. Well more since Alice and I both last saw Rose, but still in was nice. And it wasn't hard to notice all the guys checking out Rose as we walked off campus and to Dunkin Donut's. To her it was nothing, just another day. I guess you get use to it when you are as stunning as she is.

Rose went off on telling us about her job at the salon. Sometimes she loved it, while other times she absolutely despised it. But she knew that she had to make a name for herself as she saved up money for her own place. And so far that was working for her, she had been able to save a good chunk of money in the last year and she had come to have a lot of regulars, who even told her if she was ever to leave the salon they would go to where ever she went. My brother was doing well in school, and I was grateful for that. Because I knew for a fact he would never tell me how school is. It was like his least favorite subject to talk about. Work on the other hand, he liked it at times, while other times he got really annoyed with customers.

Apparently when she took the time to finally call my brother it was the first time she had ever heard him cry, which in turn caused her to cry as well. She assured him that she wasn't leaving him or anything like that, she just really needed me and Alice right now and would be home soon.

I guess in a way I understood, if I had come to suspect me possibly being pregnant and wasn't anywhere near my friends I would probably go to wherever they were. But I'd also need Edward at the same time, I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from him. I guess that was one of the differences between myself and Rosalie.

After breakfast we went and picked up what we needed from the drugstore, as well as a couple things I needed for the apartment. When we arrived back Rose knew she couldn't delay it and went into the bathroom to find out her future. I decided to start doing my laundry while Alice cuddled up on the couch and worked out a few sketches for one of her classes. We weren't really sure how long the test would take, neither of us having taken it before. But after a while we started to worry about Rose's length of time in the bathroom.

I approached the bathroom and opened the first door which was where the sink was, the shower and toilet were separated by another door. I leaned close and knocked, "Rose?" When she didn't answer I knocked again, "Rosalie is everything okay?" Again I received no answer. I turned to look at Alice who was hovering in the doorway, she just shrugged. I turned back to the door and reached for the handle and slowly turned it, it was unlocked. I opened the door just a little not wanting to hit Rosalie or anything.

She was sitting on the toilet lid holding the test in her hand. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, "it's false, I'm not pregnant"

"Well that's a good thing right?"

She stood up and came into the other part of the bathroom, "I know I should be relieved but I'm just a little upset, is that wrong?"

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, "No, I mean there was the possibly if it for a while now, so now that you know it isn't true you can't help but be a little upset"

"She's right" Alice smiled softly, "Do you think you want to try and have a baby with Emmett?"

Rose smiled softly, "One day, not today though" She held out her arms and pulled us both into hugs, "Thank you so much for being here for me guys"

"Hey what are friends for" I chuckled.

Rose knew she needed to get home to Emmett as soon as possible, but she wasn't able to get a flight out till the morning and she had already felt as if she had worn out her welcome. So Alice suggested for her to come stay at her dorm for the night since her roommate was away till Monday. I told them they didn't have to do that and could stay another night, but they knew I had work and everything to do.

Once they left I decided to start my paper and hopefully be able to finish it before I went to bed. I gathered all the materials I needed and situated myself in front of my computer and began to type my paper. I was in the middle of my third paragraph when an instant message from_ 'WiselyEac'_

_**WiselyEac: **__I hate life, I dropped my cell into a cup of iced tea, like seriously these things only happen to me_

_**LilBella: **__oh god, is it done?_

_**WiselyEac: **__eh, I'm not sure. I'm drying it out now, I'm just annoyed. How's everything there?_

_**LilBella: **__not bad, I'm working on my paper. Rose went into the city with your sister to stay at her dorm tonight. She's going home in the morning._

_**WiselyEac: **__what exactly happened?_

_**LilBella: **__I told you…_

_**WiselyEac: **__I know, I know. You can't tell me. I hate secrets, but in a way it really isn't your secret to tell me. Hmm. How's the paper coming?_

_**LilBella: **__pretty good actually, I will definitely be done with it tonight. _

_**WiselyEac: **__=], hey you think I can come bring you to dinner tomorrow night?_

_**LilBella: **__Edward! You always spend way too much money on me. Visiting me all the time, buying me dinner all the time. I feel terrible._

_**WiselyEac: **__Bella I would have thought you would have gotten use to it by now, I mean it's been 4 years. Lol._

_**LilBella: **__oh sh._

_**WiselyEac: **__Well can I? I miss you. _

_**LilBella: **__Edward I'm not __**that **__great._

_**WiselyEac: **__that's true._

_**WiselyEac: **__you are simply amazing and I love you so much. _

_**LilBella: **__Dork 3. Let me finish my paper before I decide, call me in like 2 hours?_

_**WiselyEac: **__kay, I'm going to check if my phone is working yet 3 ttyl. _

I closed the box and went back to typing my paper when a knock came at my door, I looked over to see Nancy standing at the door, "You know I don't like to pry or anything. But is everything all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

She held up the pregnancy test box, "I saw it in the garbage and just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk or---"

"Nancy It's actually not mine, you know how my brother's girlfriend was here this morning?" she nodded, "Well she few in at like six in the morning from Seattle because she thought she was pregnant and needed Alice and me. But she wasn't"

"Oh" she nodded, "That's something"

"Yeah, don't say anything to Michelle though, or Edward. I haven't told him and he keeps asking me what's going on"

"Keeping secrets from him, hm?"

I shook my head, "I figured Rose should tell my brother first before I tell Edward. Besides, it's not something I feel should be said over the phone or in an instant message, you know?"

"Yeah, totally understandable. Well just so you know. If anything ever happens like that and you have no one else to talk to, I'm here for you" she smiled softly at me.

"Thanks a lot. Have you started Wachs paper yet?"

Her eyes widened, "Shit! Thank you for reminding me! I know what I'm doing tonight.." She turned to leave then came into my room and placed the box on my dresser, "Yeah, I don't know what you want to do with that, and you know Michelle if she sees it"

"Oh I know." I chuckled, "I'll talk to you later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, I ended up getting sick last night so yeah. Well hopefully you all love the chapter, I know I didn't have Rose actually be pregnant. And you guys probably think its crazy for her to fly half way across the country to find out, but she needed her friends there with her.

Next Chapter Bella will be visiting Edward in the city, I wonder what fun they will get into it? Or will there be drama? Hm, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, I'm happy you guys like the sequel so far.

And of course a shout to my beta **handshangtall**! Woo.

Oh Reviews make a sick girl feel better.


	4. somewhere only we know

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Playlist: Play Crack The Sky(link on profile)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The metro north railroad, how it could be relaxing while other times completely unbearable. Although it was usually unbearable when the train was packed to no end and you were forced to sit with some stranger. And it always seemed to be my luck that I was stuck next to the smelly person. Seriously, I really wonder if people wake up and go 'I smell terrible today! I am going to make sure I go sit next to Bella Swan on the train today' ugh, I seriously hated it to no end. But thankfully for those times when it was relaxing, and I had the three-seater all to myself and I could just put my legs up and read my book while I took the half hour train ride to Grand Central station. Edward most of the time tried to meet me, but I had become use to hauling my belongings on the subway. Oh the subway another lovely train-ride, where there was_always _a person with a stench to them.

As fantastic as New York City could be, there were definitely some factors I could do without. I was going to be spending the weekend at Edward's, which I was glad about. Sometimes I just liked to get away from campus, and there was definitely more to do in the city that never sleeps. And that was not a lie. I still remember the first night I slept at Edward's like it was yesterday. The car horns, and the people outside yelling, it was without doubt not like Forks at all. But nonetheless something drew me to it, especially around Christmas. The first time Edward and I went to see the tree in the city it was outstanding, just breathtaking. I also just loved being all bundled up and walking through Little Italy and Chinatown eating a gelato in the middle of winter.

I took the train right after I got out of class so I would make down in time to actually be able to enjoy Friday night and as well so I wouldn't be stuck on the train with so many crazy's. But usually they were leaving the city then coming into it in the afternoon. When I arrived at Edward's he had just gotten back from picking up Chinese take out for us, I of course was in heaven. I had come to realize that nothing was truly more amazing then New York Chinese food and pizza. Well at least the city area. Last fall we had taken a ride with his current roommate to visit his girlfriend upset at school, she was attending Marist College. We had stopped for pizza on the way and let me just tell you it was _not _as good as the city's.

"You do not realize how much I love you," I moaned as I shoved a fork full of noodles into my mouth as Edward and I vegged out on his living room floor with the take-out. I had yet to master the art of using chop sticks, even though Edward had attempted to show me numerous times.

Edward smirked, "I love you too" he reached over and picked up a piece of sesame chicken with his chop sticks and slipped it into his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry.." I grinned at him, "I was actually talking to my food"

"Ouch, low blow" he chuckled and reached over to kiss me on the neck right below my ear.

"However if you continue to do that I _might _change my mind" I sighed contently as his lips went to work on my neck for a few moments before pulling away swiftly just in time for Edward to grab another piece of chicken and put it into his mouth.

"Evil, very evil" I chuckled as I reached over and stabbed my fork into a piece of chicken, "I still do not understand how you can eat with those things"

"And I still can't under how you _can't _eat with them.." he held them up and started to demonstrate for me how they work, "It isn't rocket science lamb"

"Oh bite me" I rolled my eyes and continued to dig into my delicious food.

The door opened and we both turned to see Rick entering with a stack of books in his arm. I swear that kid is always studying, and I couldn't help but be a little surprised he was actually home, "Do I smell Chinese food?" He came in and put his books down on the kitchen counter, "Hey Bella"

I swallowed what I had in my mouth and gave Rick a little wave, "Hey Rick, how are you? How's Christine?"

"I'm good, she's good. She was actually asking when Edward was going to have you down again so we could all get together"

"Sounds like a plan" I said with a smile as Edward and I watched Rick reach into the fridge and grab himself a soda.

"I'm actually kind of shocked your home right now" Edward said with a chuckle as he picked up his can of soda and took a sip.

"So am I, but I just needed to drop off my books and then I'm heading over to Christine's for the night" He gulped down his soda then threw the can into the garbage, "Any of the other guys here?"

"Todd is, well I never know where Todd is. He's probably out getting drunk like always, and then Kyle is surprisingly not here"

Rick nodded, "You know I've been seeing Kyle around a lot with that Dylan kid from my Biology class. And they seem really friendly"

"Really?" Edward cocked his head to the side and thought about it for a moment, "You know I think Dylan might be, but guys we don't know for sure"

I just shrugged my shoulders. It was true we weren't exactly sure if Kyle was gay but there were a few little things we had all noticed. Well everyone noticed but Todd thankfully, Edward and Rick didn't think Todd would deal with it well if Kyle _was _gay. The first time we ever noticed anything was when Edward came out of his room really quick just in his boxers and Kyle would not stop blushing. It reminded me of well myself. Another time neither Edward nor I was there but Kyle was talking to Rick's girlfriend Christine as she watched this movie _Penelope _and Kyle accidentally blurted out that James Mcavoy was hot. Christine had played it off as nothing, but with everyone thinking one thing it definitely made her think.

"Who knows, if he is more power to him. Well I'm going to grab some clothes and head over to Christine's I'll see you guys later" Rick picked his stack of books back up and headed into his bedroom. He emerged only moments later with a bag and headed out of the door.

Edward and I finished off what we could eat then stuck the leftovers into the fridge and I started to do all the dirty dishes that laid in the sick. "Love, you do realize that you don't _have _to do mine and my roommates dishes. Especially Todd's" he made a disgusted face as he picked up a pan that Todd used to make some sort of food in that was caked in hardened grease as well as whatever it was he cooked. And on top of that it definitely smelled pretty gross.

"Eww" I said with a chuckle as I continued to wash the rest of the dishes.

"Bella stop, you go get cozy in my room and pick out a movie or something and I'll do the dishes"

"But----"

"No Buts'" He pushed me out of the way and pressed a soft kiss on my temple before he started to take over washing the dishes. "Now go pick out a movie, _or _we don't even have to watch a movie" He gave me a quick wink and I instantly felt the wetness between my legs, oh I was going to get him.

I headed into his room and decided to throw on some pajamas, even though I had a pretty good feeling that would be off rather quickly. I grabbed a pair of boxers I had once inquired from Edward, a tank top and my Sarah Lawrence sweatshirt. I climbed into Edward's bed and curled up in the corner by the wall and started to flip through one of his text books. I didn't bother to look up when I heard him enter the room, but I knew he was watching me.

"You changed?" There was a slight sadness in his voice as he shut his bedroom door and locked it, before coming over and sitting down next to me on the bed, "I wanted to take your clothes off of you" He said huskily as his breath hovered over my ear.

"Edward" I moaned softly as a reaction, "You can still remove these clothes"

"Very true" He smirked as he reached over and pulled the textbook out of my grasp and threw it to the floor. Before I could even make a comment about how I was reading that his lips were on mine. Edward and I had a handful of kisses we have shared, soft and delicate to passionate and lustful. This was just around the passionate and lustful zone. "You are so beautiful.." he whispered against my lips as he placed his hands on my hips and guided me onto his lap, "I am so grateful to have met you Isabella"

"I'm the grateful one.." I brought my hands into his hair as I began to press pepper kisses along his jaw line receiving heavenly sighs from his lips. It wasn't hard to feel his arousal as it grew beneath me and pressed against my own. Our lips met again as his hands slowly moved up until they came to the bottom of my sweatshirt and he slowly started to put it up. We only broke the kiss momentarily to remove it and discard it to a forming pile on the floor.

Soon enough I was left in my pants and tank top, while Edward was left in his shirt and boxers. We didn't really care what was left, all we knew was that our bodies were craving one another's. He reached down between us, his fingers gliding over my already soaked panties. "You're so wet baby" Edward moaned as his lips moved down to my exposed chest, his tongue running along the collar of my tank top.

"Edward.. Please" I groaned as I started to rub myself against him, trying to find some friction.

"I can't wait to be inside you" He whispered into my ear before he began to nibble on my earlobe, causing another low moan to escape from my lips. He lifted me up and hooked his thumbs into my panties and slowly, possibly too slowly pulled them down my legs and threw them into the pile of clothes on his floor. While I still hovered in the air over him he took the chance to remove his own boxers and threw them onto the floor. "Oh baby"

I licked my lips as Edward grabbed onto my hips and guided me down on his shaft, both of us letting us hisses of pleasure from the contact. We shifted slightly so he was on his back as I rode him wildly. Both of us wanting and needing the release our bodies so yearned for. We had all the time in the word to take it slow later on.

"F-fuck I'm so c-close" Edward gritted threw his teeth as he thrashed his head from side to side. This only caused me to move faster, my own release building up within me. And soon enough we both let our orgasms wash over us as we rode them out moaning each other's names.

After going two more rounds we eventually fell into a deep sleep and woke up around ten the next morning. We decided to spend the day around the city before it got too cold that we'd never want to go outside. Which wouldn't be a totally bad thing, if you know what I mean? I made us a quick breakfast, and then we got dressed, and headed out of the apartment around twelve.

We decided to spend the day being tourists, even though we had both lived in New York for the last two years and had made sure to see most of the city. We still tended to enjoy just acting like tourists and enjoying the sights. Time Square was the first on our list, we hit Madam Toussaudswax museum first, before reeking terror in Toys R Us. Four floors of toys, who wouldn't have fun, but we always ended up spending more time in the candy area. Afterwards we grabbed some lunch at Hard Rock Café due to Edward's request even though I was extremely fine getting hot dogs from a street vendor.

While we were in Hard Rock Café looking over our menus on what we were going to get Edward dropped the bomb, "So when were you going to tell me Rose thought she was pregnant?"

I looked up from the menu, my eyes wide, "Wha..?"

He chuckled and reached over for his soda, "Well a few days after Rosalie headed back to Seattle your brother called me to have a man to man talk and shared with me that the reason Rose freaked was she thought she was pregnant and came here because she needed her too best friends but apparently she wasn't pregnant"

I nodded, "Oh"

"Yeah, Emmett asked if you had told me and I said no you said that whatever happened that weekend wasn't really your place to say at the time which I completely understand. Your brother figured though by now you wouldn't spilled it to me" He put his soda back down, "I was just waiting"

"I just.. I didn't"

"Bella it's fine" he laughed again as he reached over and took his hand in mine, "But if it were you Rose's position I would hope you would tell me and not disappear half way across the country in the middle of the night"

I nodded, "Edward of course I would tell you… I just don't think I would be ready for that right now"

"Understandable. But if you were, I would be by you through everything" he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss but pulled away as our waiter walked up to take our order.

After dinner we decided to walk around for a little while before grabbing some Starbucks and heading back to Edward's apartment. Half way through the walk Edward kept looking like he was trying to say something, but every time he would start he'd go off onto a completely different topic that seemed to have nothing in common with what he was originally trying to say. But then finally he spit it out, "Bella I know we've slightly talked about it this before, but I really would like us to move in together"

I let out a groan as I took a sip of my hot chocolate, it wasn't that I didn't want in with Edward eventually, "Edward it would be an annoyance to do that right now."

He shook his head, obviously disappointed at my response, "I don't know why you think that."

"Why do I think that?" I shook my head, "Our schools are a half hour from each other and like that's not a big deal but you go to the school in the city, we'd have to take trains and subways and do you realize how annoying that we be and how much money that would cost at least one of us…"

"Yeah but then we'd be saving money instead of having to pay for the apartments at school and can put it into our own apartment. And I wouldn't make you travel far, I'd get an apartment in Bronxville---"

I cut him off as he reached his place, "Edward not now, maybe next year or something"

"Of course, Bella if you don't want to live with me just tell me okay?" He snapped at me and I decided to stay quiet the whole walk up to his apartment. Once we got inside and I threw my cup out and walked into his room slamming the door behind me and slipped my pajamas on.

When I came out a few minutes later Edward was on the couch flipping through the channels, "Don't you dare say that I _don't _want to live with you, because I do Edward! Hell I wanted to live with you the day we graduated high school I just don't think it's fair that we'd have to put ourselves through all that stress of commuting on top of the amount of work we are getting into with our classes"

He just stayed quiet, most likely unsure what to say. I knew I wasn't being completely fair, and probably being quite selfish over the situation. Edward had brought up the proposition once before but I told him it probably wasn't a good idea at the moment, but he never pushed it beyond that. I wanted to live with Edward, I wanted more than anything to wake up next to him everyday. But having to commute everyday was going to be unfair to once of us. I knew it wasn't foreign, a lot of people commuted to school, especially to the city. But the last thing I wanted to do was put more on Edward's plate when he still had so much time invested in school. I had briefly talked to Alice over what I would do when I graduated next year and I was really considering moving in with Edward. I just didn't know why I couldn't say yes now? I clearly was being childish.

Edward and I barely spoke the rest of the time I was there. We both knew it was a stupid fight to not speak to over, but wasn't that what couples did? Fight over the dumbest things then avoid each other like the plague for hours. I decided to head home early the next day, and I figured Edward wasn't even going to bring me the station, but he surprised me. We didn't bring up the whole moving in thing again but we were at least saying a few words here and there. He even walked me onto the train and gave me a breathtaking kiss before getting off.

I spent the whole train thinking about things. Maybe I was acting like I did because I was stressed with school at the moment? I was taking a class every day of the week, basically trying to take whatever I could. Next semester, if I wanted, I could lighten my load…or not. I mean maybe next school year I could move in with him. Not having so many classes, I just would have to figure that out.

As soon as I walked into the door my phone rang and it was Edward, "Hello?"

"_I'm sorry, I am such an asshole. I'm an idiot, why are you even with me??"_

I sighed as I threw my bags into my room and threw myself on my bed, "You aren't an asshole, or an idiot. And I am with you because I love you more than anything"

"_I didn't mean to piss you off, I just want to wake up next to you every morning, I hate when we have to leave each other after our visits. And then today we were both moody we didn't even have a proper goodbye"_

I couldn't help but giggle, "Well that kiss you gave me was pretty proper"

"_I just needed to kiss you.. Please don't be mad at me Bella. If you don't want to live with me I understand"_

"Edward I _do _want to live with you, I just think we need to see where this semester ends with our schedules and such. But never think I don't want to live with you okay?"

"_Okay, I love you. I almost got onto the train after you…" _

"That would have been nice.."

"_Okay good, because I'm on my way back to the station now. I figured I should at least grab some clothes. I highly doubt it be good if I go to class tomorrow smelling" _

"You're coming here?" I sat up and peeled my jacket off.

"_Mhmm, as long as you want me to of course"_

"I love you Edward"

"_I love you too Isabella, I'll be there in a little over a half hour. I'm really sorry I was such an ass again"_

"See you soon, bye" I hung up and decided to head into the kitchen to grab a soda. When I got there Michelle and Nancy were leaning on the counter in the middle of some discussion.

"What are you doing home already? I figured you wouldn't be home till tonight or tomorrow"

"Edward and I got into some stupid argument last night and I ended up leaving in the morning" I went over to the fridge and grabbed myself a drink.

Michelle shook her head, "You and Edward are like too perfect to fight"

"I highly doubt _anyone_ is too perfect to fight" Nancy said with a chuckle, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah" I said with a nod, "He actually just called to say sorry and is on his way here now"

"Really?" Michelle sighed, "I wish my boyfriend would do that after a fight. What happened?"

"It was really my fault" I took a sip of my drink, "Edward asked me to move in with him and I told him it was not a good idea"

"Isn't that the guys reaction using?" Nancy blurted out causing her to get a slap on the arm from Michelle, "Ow, sorry. Do you not want to live with him?"

"No of course I do, I just think we have too much on our plates at this very moment to do it this semester, maybe next or next year. I mean I plan on living with him eventually"

However, the question when wasn't one that I would be able to answer for quite some time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Well I hope you all liked the chapter and there will certainly be more talk of a possible moving in again in the future. Although there is no telling if the outcome will be a good one as of yet. Anyway I had a terrible week, actually I'm entering my third terrible week and there is so much shit going down I just need to escape. So I will try and focus everything into writing the upcoming chapters and I already have a couple ideas and hope you all enjoy them as well.

But on the amazing plus side I just got home from see **He's Just Not That In You **. You should all see it definitely a must see. And I'm very finicky with movies.

Thanks for all the great reviews they make me as happy as a little girl at Disney World. Keep em coming!


	5. magazines

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Playlist: Play Crack The Sky(link on profile)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanksgiving was approaching rapidly and I still had no real clue at what I was doing. It was too expensive to fly home for just a few days, and none of us really wanted to do that. Besides our parents seemed to had already made plans. Edward's parents were going to go to Esme's parents house. My dad was going to Anna's parents for Thanksgiving day, and I knew my dad wasn't exactly happy about that. Anna's dad wasn't too fond of my father, didn't like the idea of his little girl marrying a guy who's own daughter was in college. Emmett and Rose were playing on doing something with her parents. So I had the opportunity to fly home and spend Thanksgiving with Anna's family, or I could go to Edward's grandparents who were the nicest people. But did I really want to fly home for only the weekend? It seemed to be a waste.

I was sitting in the middle of class, lighting taping my fingers on my desk. I really had no attention span today and this really was the last place I wanted to be. My teacher was droning on and it was really getting tedious. I mean I understood that I was in a three hour lecture class that revolved around William Blake and John Milton, but I just wasn't feeling it today. I was grateful however that it was the only class that I had on Thursdays, but it was right smack in the middle of the day and drove me completely crazy.

My whole day started off terrible, I woke up later than I wanted to since apparently the power went off in the middle of the night and my alarm clock got fucked up. When I finally got up I went to have some breakfast and apparently someone had finished my milk and my cereal, I was really leaning towards Michelle's boyfriend, since it wouldn't be the first time. Then Michelle's boyfriend was in the shower and I had a feeling she was in there as well, so I had to go to class feeling beyond gross. And on top of all that I wanted to wake up early to do my laundry so I could have clean clothes and well that idea when down in flames. So here I was dressed in a pair of comfy jeans, a green t-shirt that had a picture of a panda on it, a grey sweater and a knit hat Alice had bought me to cover my hair. Basically if Alice saw me right now she could kill me for how I looked, minus the hat.

I picked up my cell and glanced down at the time, 4:45. Fifteen more minutes and I would be out of class and back at the apartment, and hopefully Michelle's boyfriend would not be. I knew Edward had just gotten out of his class at 4:30 and decided to send him a quick text.

'_Hey, how was class?' _

I kept my phone open on my lap so I could glance down at it if he decided to send me a message back. I only had to wait a couple seconds for that to even happen.

'_Average, how is class? Because last time I checked your class lasts till 5'_

A small smile came to my face as I typed back a response, _'I think is the most boring lecture he has ever given this semester so far. It just is another block on my terrible day. All I want to do is go back to my dorm and crawl under a blanket' _

'_Only if I can crawl under it with you'_

'_I like the sound of that. I'll call you after my shower and everything. Love you' _

'_Love you too' _

I closed my phone and slipped it back into my sweater pocket and looked back up at the clock, okay only seven minutes left, I could deal with that. I looked back toward my professor to see he was still talking, not really caring if class was just about over, "The commission for Dante's Divine Comedy came to Blake in 1826 through Linnell, with the ultimate aim of producing a series of engravings. Blake's death in 1827 would cut short the enterprise, and only a handful of the watercolors were completed, with only seven of the engravings arriving at proof form…" he paused for a second and looked over to the clock on the wall, "I guess we can end there for today, we will pick up where we left off next Thursday"

I made a beeline to my apartment, that shower was calling my name as well as the washer, and the fridge. I didn't really get to eat anything besides an apple since my cereal and milk were all used. When I arrived at the apartment I was greeted by Nancy cursing up a storm. She was standing over the sink holding up a pan that had caked on food in it. "This is ridiculous! He fucking cooked a grilled cheese, usually my cheese and bread and let it get all over the pan then didn't even clean up after himself"

"Let me guess, we _aren't_ talking about Jason?"

"Of course not, Jason may be a guy and a real messy one at times, but he would never do that here. I swear I'm sick of George coming here! He fucking thinks he owns the place and I clearly don't understand why Michelle still dates him, she can do a whole hell of a lot better than that guy."

"It's the truth" I sighed as I put my books from class down on the table and peeled off my coat, "he was in the shower this morning so I had to go to class looking all scummy."

"You look fine, I'm digging the hat. Very nice" Nancy chuckled, that girl was addicted to wearing knit hats.

I took off the hat and put it on the table, "Thanks, courtesy of Alice Cullen. I figured greasy hair, knit hat it works..."

"That it does, that it does." She shook her head as she started to scrub the pan in the sink, "Oh! I always forget, guess what Michelle sprung on me before her and George left"

"What?" I asked hesitant, I really was hoping it wasn't bad news of something.

"He's staying here till Monday."

I groaned, "What?! Why?! He has his own place?"

Nancy shrugged her shoulders as she turned off the sink and started to dry off the pan, "they are getting new floors put in.. I mean when I have Jason come and stay he's not this bad right?"

"No never! He never does this shit. Edward I hope doesn't annoy you or anything?"

"Bella, Edward is like the perfect guy," she said with a chuckle, "You are a lucky one."

I blushed and gave her a quick nod, "I'm going to shower really quick."

"Oh, be careful George stunk up the before and the stench still hasn't left" She made a face of disgust as she opened the fridge and looked for something to eat, "I think I'm going to spend the weekend with Jason to get away from this."

"I'm having a urge to not go to class tomorrow and stay at Edward's," I groaned.

She turned and looked at me, "Why don't you? I mean Bella you've _never_ missed a class yet this semester. I would say have Edward come here and him and George can go neck to neck at each other but I don't think Edward would want to do that."

I chuckled, "Probably not, I'm going to give him a call... I'll be back." I headed into my bedroom and pulled out my phone, dialing Edward's number.

He picked up after three rings, _"Hey love."_

"How much do you love me?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible.

Edward let a chuckle, _"Very much so. Now what is this favor you are asking me?"_

"How do you know I'm going to ask you a favor? I could just want to know how much you love me."

"_Isabella I know you better than that. Now what's up lamb?"_

I sighed. He had caught me.

"Can I come down today and stay at your dorm until like really early Monday morning or something?"

"_Why? Is something wrong? Don't you have a class tomorrow?" _His light chatter had turned to concern.

"Yes I do but I'm not going to go," I groaned as I plopped down on my bed and brought my leg up, "Michelle has George here till Monday and Nancy and I can't take it till then. He's just ugh I don't even want to start with all the annoying shit from today. He's not our boyfriend, we shouldn't have to deal with it when we have to pay for half of the apartment"

"_Love--"_

"If you don't want me to come it's fine, you can just say so."

"_Bella! Don't put words in my mouth, of course I want you to come. Do you want me to meet you at the station?" _

"Only if you want? You're done with your classes for today right?"

"_Yeah, tomorrow though--"_

I cut him off, "Baby it's fine, I'll just sleep in I haven't been able too in a while."

"_Okay, well I guess just call me when you get on the train and I will head to Grand Central. Do you want to grab some food in Time Square or something?" _

"Edward," I whined softly, "I haven't even showered and the bathroom stinks from George, you don't want to be seen with me. I seem and look greasy and--"

"_Isabella Marie Swan I will not have you that way, you always look beautiful. But if you don't want to get food at a restaurant, we can grab something at Grand Central or something."_

"That sounds perfect, you don't mind me coming down though? I mean I know you were planning on coming here tomorrow night and-"

"_Bells, shut up. I love you. Get some stuff together and call me when you are on the train." _

We hung up and I quickly threw a bag together of clothes for the weekend. I decided against a shower and figured I would just shower at Edward, hey maybe he would even join. Actually I was going to make sure he joined me, something about sex in the shower was an extreme turn on. I said goodbye to Nancy as we both headed out of the door and I headed down to the train station. I called Edward as soon as I got on the phone and he said he would leave in a few minutes to head to Grand Central.

When the train pulled in he was already waiting there for me. We grabbed a bite to eat at one of the places in the terminal. Instead of taking the subway back to his place he choose to get a taxi instead. I would usually put up a fight about him spending more money than needed, but at that moment I didn't very much care.

I was grateful when we arrived that none of his roommates were there. They were either at class or work, or something else. We headed into his room and threw my bags done and Edward hopped onto his computer to check his email. "Well I think I'm going to take a shower"

"Okay…" he said not even looking at me, I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you…join me?" I tried to use my sexiest voice possible, but I was pretty sure I just sounded like an idiot.

Apparently not, though, because Edward turned quickly in his chair and looked up at me. A smirk appearing on his lips, "Really now?"

"Mmhmm..." I kicked off my socks and shoes, threw my hat on the bed and slowly for his pleasure pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in just a bra.

Edward let out a playful growl as he rose to his feet, "You should leave the undressing to the bathroom baby, I don't want my roommates to come home and see what is for my eyes only..."

I licked my lips and leaned against the wall as Edward came and stood in front of me. Placing a hand on either side of my head, his lips hovering just above my own, "I need you," I whispered softly.

He let his lips graze mine, "Is there a time you will never want me?"

"Never, I will always want you" I moaned as he ground his hips against my own, his arousal already noticeable, "I hope you'll always want me..."

"Bella I will want you until the dead I die," he pushed his hips against me again, pinning me to the wall this time.

"S-Shower now."

Edward placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up into the air, his lips connecting with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands got lost in his hair as he headed out of his room and to the bathroom. He placed me on the sink and licked his lip as he pulled his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but in awe every time I saw him shirtless, I would never get use it. He turned on the shower and slowly started to unbuckle his pants.

I began to bite my bottom lip as I reached behind myself and undid my bra, slowly letting it fall down my arms and onto the floor. Edward quickly approached me and began to massage my chest with his hands, his mouth soon following. I let out a soft moan as Edward's tongue began to swirl around my nipple. Within seconds we discarded the remainder of our clothes and made into the shower. Before Edward could even say anything I was on my knees and had his penis in my mouth, doing all the things that drove him crazy.

"Oh shit," he moaned as he gripped onto the wall to keep his balance as I continued my assault on him, "Bella I want to be inside you when I cum..."

I slowly sipped him out of my mouth, but not before I gave the tip a little flicker with my tongue, which only caused Edward to shiver. I stood up and Edward instantly grabbed me, picked me up, and pinning me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and threw my head back with a moan as he slid inside me, "Oh god!" It didn't take long for us to find a rhythm, the shower stall filling with the sounds of our grunts and breathing.

Afterwards we got situated in our pajamas and Edward started to study at the dining room table while I choose to make us some hot chocolate. It was like times like this that I did want to live with Edward, to have this comfort we shared. I knew I was being childish over the whole ordeal, I guess deep down I was scared. Scared that Edward would get sick of me and in turn not love me anymore.

I quickly mixed the two cups of cocoa and went over and placed one in front of him as I took a seat across from him. Bring my left leg up in front of me as I watched him focus on whatever he was writing, "I hope you like it."

"Hmm?" he looked up from his book, a smile on his face, "I always like whatever you make me baby" He reached for his cup and brought it to his lips to take a sip, "Perfect."

"I'm sorry that I came, I feel like I'm interrupting your study process-"

Edward glared at me, "I hate when you do that Bella. You know I want you here. I always want you here."

I sighed, "I know I can be a pester."

"You're not a pester, yet I do believe you tend to over think things." He closed his book and came over to the sit next to me and pulled my hand into his, "I love you, lamb."

"I love you, too." I smiled sweetly at him, "Edward, have you thought about what you want to do for Thanksgiving?"

"Ah, Thanksgiving. Well, I know that I am spending it with you for sure, but I'm really thinking flying out to see our families is going to be too much just for the weekend. Especially when they all have their own plans. But I mean what do you want to do?"

"I want to see my family but like I don't know it's not like Christmas when we have all the time to see them and everything. My dad is going to see Anna's family and your parents are going to your grandparents and Emmett's going with Rose's family. Alice told me Jasper isn't even going home, he said he'll come up here and spend the weekend with her but he can't fly home" I picked up my cup and began to take a sip, "Maybe we can do Thanksgiving here? The girls are going away so I can make dinner at my place and maybe Alice and Jasper can come and it can just be the four of us."

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea. I mean, of course I'll leave the cooking to you since we'd want an edible dinner of course. I mean unless you wouldn't mind Mac and Cheese for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Well that does sound tempting…" I grinned.

"Oh does it now," he leaned over and captured my lips in a soft kiss, "Well us Cullen's do make a mean Mac and Cheese."

"Hmm I think the Swan's may do it better."

"So your dad and brother can make a better Mac and Cheese than I can?"

I thought about it for a minute, he had me there, my dad and brother were _terrible _cooks, sure they could grill food, but I think just about any guy could. "No. You are right, you can."

We finished our hot chocolate and settled into Edward's room just around the time his roommates started to get home. I didn't want to keep him up late since he had school in the morning but that didn't seem to stop him from letting his hands wander. Eventually though we fell asleep and I didn't even feel Edward climb out of the bed the next morning, that boy had an internal alarm clock or something. I did however feel when he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss informing me he was heading to class.

I ended up waking up a few hours later, Edward wasn't back from class yet so I decided to just lounge around until then. I climbed out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom before grabbing some coffee that had been made by one of Edward's roommates. I settled back into his room and in front of the computer. I started to check my email and decided to send one to my professor explaining why I wasn't in class today. I figured a little white lie wouldn't be a problem, I mean I never missed class before.

I had a couple emails from my mom, one from my dad, which really meant it was from Anna since my dad was slightly computer illerate. Rose had finally uploaded the pictures she had taken from the trip me, Edward, Rose and Emmett had taken to Jacksonville for a week over the summer to visit Renee and Phil. I still felt bad that we couldn't stay longer than that, but we all had work and Renee seemed to understand.

My phone started to ring and Anna's name flashed across my screen, "Hello?"

"_Oh my god Bella! Thank god you answered! I am having a crisis!" _

I knew right away what it was, the wedding, "What's wrong?"

"_The bridesmaid dresses! They finally came in and they aren't the right ones and I don't know what to do!"_

Before I left for school at the end of the summer we had last minute bridesmaid fittings. They all seemed pretty right but needed a few alterations, some for height, some for weight, just the common things. I was to be maid of honor, while the rest of the party included Anna's cousin Rachel, Rosalie, Esme and Alice. Father was having Emmett as his best man, as well as a friend from work, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward as groomsmen. I think they did it so all us kids could be in the wedding party, or maybe they just really wanted us apart of it. "Okay are they completely different dresses?"

"_Yes! What do I do?"_

"First take a deep breath, then second ask what happened to the dresses that you had ordered and pay for they cannot give you different dresses when you have already purchased another set."

"_they said something like the wedding party whose dresses were these took mine and they can't get a hold of them"_

"Well they need to try! What do these dresses even look like?"

"_Oh Bella they are terrible! Completely trashy..." _

Charlie and Anna had waited so long in the first place so they could save enough money to have the wedding of their dreams. And they had finally reached their goal and Anna was able to pick out a beautiful gown for herself and very nice ones for us girls. They were simple but very elegant and I had to admit I loved the one picked out for me. "It's going to be okay I promise, just keep trying and if you need to call Rose you know for a fact she will make them work everything out"

"_I didn't even think about that! Thank you, Bells, miss and love ya!"_

"You too Anna, talk to you soon" we hung up and she went off to call Rose, which was a good idea. Rose was a hard ass and would make everything worked out the way it was suppose to. I decided since that little crisis was over to give Alice a call and make plans for Thanksgiving. The only problems left were those of Michelle's boyfriend George, but I wasn't going to deal with that now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** So was anyone worried I wasn't going to update? Hm. My beloved beta **handshangtall **had a little mishap with a hammock so I wish her to feel better! So right now there's not a lot of drama or anything but that doesn't mean there won't be in the future. I have a big idea for chapters to come and some of you guys may not be very happy with me, but I promise it will be okay!

i want you all to head over and vote at the Steamy Movie Crossover contest for the story _**Post Game Touchdown**_ written by my fantastic co-writer of _**This Time Imperfect**_** phnxprncss**. It is truly a fantastic one-shot and definitely deserves to win!!! So go to **TheThreeSmutketeers** profile to vote!

Also, I caved in and posted my new story I was talking about _**Lost in the Past, Found in the Future. **_Now don't go worry that I am going to not focus on this story because _**Play Crack The Sky **_is my baby! And I love all you guys who love the story so much and leave me such fantastic reviews! Now I did post the first two chapters of that story wanting to give the first pov's of both Bella and Edward so you can know what type of people they are so I would LOVE for you guys to check it out and leave some amazing reviews.

Now of course I want to thank you all for the fantastic reviews you have left me here. Now chapter One had **50+ **reviews and I would love to see if we can get to that again in this chapter. You guys are great and make me want to keep writing.

So read and review and do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight with Edward Cullen.


	6. can't help falling in love with you

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Playlist: Play Crack The Sky(link on profile)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't mind double dates at all, well as long as if they were with a couple both Edward and I could stand. And luckily enough that couple was my roommate Nancy and her boyfriend Jason. Nancy and me got along exceedingly well, hence the whole roommate factor. And on the plus side Edward and Jason got along surprisingly well. They weren't anywhere near close to being best friends or anything and probably never would be, but they were able to carry on enjoyable conversations with one another. Which incidentally most of the time revolved around sports, Jason had also played lacrosse in high school like Edward did. Another surprising thing was that I actually knew some of what they talked about, which only happened because I had attended many games of Edward's while we were back in high school. Nancy was completely clueless and would continually try to change the subject. We had decided to grab some dinner and a catch a movie that both Nancy and I had been dying to see, Nancy had harder time trying to convince Jason than I did convincing Edward. He usually was pretty laid back over seeing movies, and we had a similar taste at times.

Dinner started off great, the restaurant wasn't too packed so we didn't have to wait too long to get a table. And luckily we got a booth, I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I definitely preferred booths than regular tables at restaurants. Our food came rather quickly and we fell into a comfortable chatter. Mainly talking about school and our classes for the current semester. Jason was attending Pace University for environmental studies, he was in his fourth year and would be going back the following year to work toward getting his masters. Nancy had briefly told me once that she was considering moving in with Jason after the school year, since Pace was only 20 minutes driving distance from Sarah Lawrence. It made me feel awful considering how I handled the whole possibility of moving in with Edward when the topic came up. Sometimes I wondered if it would just make it an easier decision if it was easy to get to one another's school. That the city didn't have to be involved, because let me tell you traveling in the city was no big ball of fun.

It didn't escape my knowledge that as dinner came to an end Edward became rather grabby; he didn't full on grope me, or anything. He was just a little touchy feely I guess you would say. His one arm wrapped around my waist his fingers gently grazing my skin, while his other rest on my inner thigh, lazily tracing circles with his fingers. This only seemed to intensify in the darkness of the theater. His fingers continued their assault on my inner thigh just like he did at dinner, as his lips explored my neck. He used his free hand to push my hand out of the way to give himself better access. I bit on my lip to muffle my moans as Edward began to lightly suck and nip on my neck. I was extremely glad Jason and Nancy were in the middle of their own make out session otherwise I would have been terribly embarrassed. He kept it up most of the movie, his hands just barely grazing my heated core every so often. He would just smirked as I shot him death glares every time he did so.

When we got back to the apartment, we were greeted by Michelle, George and one of their friends. As soon as we stepped foot in the door they started begging us to play 'I Never' I was hesitant about doing so, especially with George and what he would think up. Nancy and Jason agreed to play, even though they weren't fond of George. They just wanted to drink. I eventually gave in when Edward said he'd only play if I did. So there we were all sitting on the floor in our living room with cups and alcohol--courtesy of George and his friend Frankie.

"Okay so---," Michelle began to say but was quickly cut off by George.

"Since_I _thought of the game I will start," he said. He shot Michelle a warning look that made me dislike him even more than I had up until that point, "I've never given head."

"That's a cheap shot," Nancy said, rolling her eyes as all three of us girls lifted the cup to our lips and took a sip, "I'll go next, let's see I've never fantasized about having sex with one of my coworkers."

George and Frankie took a drink, I could see Michelle's small frown but she quickly replaced it with a smile, "Jason, your turn."

"Okay...I've never been spanked," Jason said with a smirk as he watched Nancy, myself and Michelle all take a drink, "Okay, your turn Bella."

I groaned and tired to think of a question, "I've never had anal sex." Everyone excluding myself and Edward took a drink and I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of it.

"Okay," Edward started as he tried to think up of a 'I Never'. "I've never injected or swallowed drugs." Once again Edward and I found that we were the only one's not taking a drink. After a few more rounds around the circle we were all feeling a tad bit tipsy. I of course barely ever drink, especially after that one time at Edward's cousin's wedding; I had chosen to stay far away from alcohol after that one.

It was up to Michelle and she shook her head before revealing what she was thinking of, "I've never watched animal porn."

I couldn't help but want to gag as I watched Frankie took a drink, but of course I wasn't the only one. "Okay back to me," George chuckled, "I've never been scared of the dark."

"Really? Is that all you could think of?" Edward said with a chuckle as just about everyone in the room took a sip.

George shrugged and smirked, "What can I say? That's not a lot I've never done."

Nancy rolled her eyes for like the 10th time during the game, "I've never had sex in a shower."

Everyone else took a drink and Michelle giggled, "Nance you've really never had sex in a shower?"

She shook her head, "No I haven't. I was always afraid I'd fall or something..."

"Hey I am terribly klutzy and I haven't fallen yet" I didn't even think before the words came out of my mouth, I was very shy about talking about sex even if that wasn't even really talking about it at all, "I mean…"

"Bella you've already drank so it's not like we don't know you and Edward have had sex in the shower," Nancy chuckled as she snuggled into Jason's side. "Besides I've _heard _you guys have sex and from what I can tell it's----"

I picked up a pillow and tossed it at Nancy all the while trying to hide my blush, "Okay Jason your turn!" I could hear Edward chuckling at my side as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Awe, look! _Isabella _is blushing over her and Eddie's sex life... It's probably not as hot as mine as Michelle's." George smirked as he pulled Michelle to his side and gave her a big sloppy, drunken kiss causing her to push him away.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Michelle crossed her arms and pulled away from his grasp, "I highly doubt that, it sounds like Edward knows what he's doing in the bedroom!" she and Nancy both began to laugh while I buried my head into Edward's arm out of embarrassment, and I knew if it was completely sober he would probably be embarrassed himself. However in the last few years Edward had become more opened about our sex life.

"Really? Why don't you go have sex with him," George picked up his drink and gulped it then slammed it down on the floor breaking the glass.

"George I was---"

"You were what? Being a whore."

"Dude she was just joking," Jason said, putting his hand out to calm down the fight that was about to take place.

George jumped to his feet clenching his fists, apparently he didn't find Nancy and Michelle's joking around humorous "Really? Because---"

Edward let go of his grip around my waist and stood up at the same time Jason did, "Seriously, we're all having fun let's not ruin that."

"Whatever _Eddie, _it's not like you care you're the one being praised..."

"This is ridiculous, we were just playing around George. I mean I've definitely heard you and Michelle have sex and I'm sure you have heard us having sex" Nancy was trying to calm the situation down. It actually was pretty dumb, George was completely overreacting at least I thought so. But I guess it had to do with the amount of alcohol he had consumed, even though we all seemed to consume the same about. I guess it's true when they say some people can't hold their liquor.

The argument then changed from the rest of us and George, to just George and Michelle as they headed outside to talk about what happened. I had stayed quiet pretty much the entire time, not really wanting to put any input in. Sure I didn't really want my sex life talked about in the first place, but it was suppose to be all fun right? It was just friends joking around.

Edward and I decided to just head to my room and get ready for bed, we didn't drink enough that we'd be hung over in the morning. But we drank enough that we were relaxed and extremely laid back. I slipped into a pair of Edward's boxers and his NYU sweatshirt as he slipped into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I really don't like that guy," he muttered as he shuffled through his overnight bag, searching for something.

At this point I had climbed into bed and had gotten myself under the covers, "Neither do I… Hey, I'm sorry that Nancy and Michelle talked about our sex lives like that."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, "You're sorry? Bella these things happen I mean look at how your brother talks about his _own _sex life with Rose!"

He chuckled as he stood up and wiped his hands off on his knees, "I was just worried that it was going to bother you. I mean anytime anyone talks about _hearing _someone else's sex life it can be embarrassing but I just try to deal with it."

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean we have a pretty good and _loud _sex life," I said with a smirk. He turned my light off then crawled into bed, pulling me to him. We made out for a little while as our hands wandered but we had both been pretty tired from our day we decided to end it there.

I think we were both pretty grateful that when we woke up no one else was home, and probably wouldn't be all day. We pulled ourselves out of bed and I decided to make us a very nice breakfast since I had been able to go food shopping the other day. So I made us eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast and poured us each a glass of orange juice. We had mutually decided to spend the morning studying and do whatever homework we had so we can have the rest of the weekend together with no worries and no last minute studying needing to be done. So after we finished eating we spread our books across the living room floor and got to work. It didn't matter that we were going to two different schools for two entirely different things. There was some calming effect I received when I studied with Edward, and I hoped it never went away.

As time went on I was finding it hard to concentrate, but because Edward was there but because I was just so sick of reading the same things over and over again. I let out a groan and leaned back against the bottom of the couch as I let my gaze fall about him. He had his legs crossed Indian style with a book in his lap and a pen in his mouth that he was clearly gnawing on the end of. "Is that uncomfortable?"

He looked up at me baffled, "Is what uncomfortable?"

"Sitting like that?" I made a motion toward him with my hand.

Edward narrowed his eyebrows and just stared at me for a few, "Um no? Why?"

"No reason," I said with a shrug as I began to lazily play with the hem of the boxer shorts I was still dressed in.

"Bella love, are you trying to avoid doing your work?" He put his pen down on the book and stared at me.

"No… and yes," I groaned, "I'm done with all my physical homework, now I'm just left with this pages to read and I can't concentrate."

"Why?" he closed his book and looked at me intently as he tossed it to the side along with his other books.

"Well we've gone over this stuff in class already so it's too repetitive, and you are too sexy," I blushed at the last part, I had definitely become more confident over the years that was for sure.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow as a smirk played on his lips, "So you think I'm sexy huh?"

"Mhmm..." I began to chew on my bottom lip as Edward came toward me.

"I'll show you sexy" he pulled me to him, our lips instantly melting against each other in frenzied filled kisses. It didn't take long for us to shed our shirts and begin to work on getting rid of our bottoms. I didn't know if it was a bad thing or not, but I really didn't care at all that we were about to do it in the middle of the living room of my dorm. My bedroom door only feet away and something about it was exciting. I just hoped we didn't get caught. In mere seconds I was sprawled across the couch as Edward's tongue made it's way through my slick folds.

"Edward," I moaned out as he slipped his finger into me, moving in and out as his tongue circled my swollen clit. I always found it beyond difficult to stay still when Edward drove my body crazy. As I attempted to thrust forward he used his free arm to steady me, smirking up at me from his spot between my legs. Sometimes I wished he would just stay there forever. "G-god yes! Please god yes!"

I arched my back and grabbed onto his hair as he entered another finger into me. I needed all of him, and I needed it now, "Edward please, I need you inside me now! I'm not going to last much longer."

And he didn't disappoint. He climbed onto the couch and pulled me to his lap, entering me from behind. We moved together, both of us trying to find out release. Edward removed his hands from my hips and began to squeeze my breasts which only caused me throw my head back and moan loudly as I began to move harder against him, "O-Oh Bella! Yes like that! Fuck yes!"

I always found myself smirking when Edward cursed during sex. It just turned me on even more. "I'm so cl-close! God yes, oh fucking Edward!" I grabbed onto his thighs for leverage as I bounced up and down. Turning my head to the side so I could find his lips as his slides one of his hands down my body to began to rub my clit hoping to bring me to my release.

"Cum on me Bella. God yes, that's it, baby," Edward grunted as my orgasm ran through my body, it didn't take him long to follow through. I collapsed against his slick body, both of us trying to return our breathing to normal. Sometimes I really believed that Edward was in fact a sex god.

After we each took a shower, and cleaned up the living room. We settled onto the couch to watch some television figuring it was a perfect day to relax. After flipping through the channels for five minutes unable to decide what to watch we finally settled on _Some Kind of Wonderful,_ a movie in which my mother Renee had made me watch numerous times growing up.

"This movie is so unrealistic," I muttered under my breath as I cuddled further into Edward's side as the movie came toward the end.

"Why? Because he ends up with his best friend in the end? That sometimes happens, lamb."

"Well, he spends the entire movie lusting over Amanda Jones and not until _she _says something he realizes Watts is for him or whatever."

He just chuckled, "Well sometimes people are blind to what is right in front of them until someone makes a comment and points them the right way."

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Most of the time the friend doesn't even end up getting the best friend. They are overlooked and end up getting hurt or something."

"Well last time I checked we were friends first."

"Yes we were, but that was entirely different."

"Different?" Edward chuckled, "How is it different?"

"I uh.. I don't know! But Duckie didn't end up with the girl in _Pretty in Pink _so there!"

"Really?" Edward just continued to laugh as he ran his free hand through his hair, "I will have you know that in the original ending of _Pretty in Pink, _Duckie did end up with the girl but the test audience didn't like that and wanted her with the guy with the weird name."

"And Duckie's not a weird name?" I giggled.

"Sh, let me finished" He smirked, "So John Hughes made _Some Kind of Wonderful _with the ending he originally wanted for _Pretty in Pink._"

"How do you know these _things? _Should I be afraid? Are you coming out of the closet anytime soon or something?"

"Don't be afraid, I can assure you that is not happening anytime soon or ever." He smirked and leaned down pressing a kiss to my lips, "But I do have a sister and a mom who definitely go through those 80's movie phases were they have little movie marathons."

"Ah I see," I rolled my eyes, "Still see audiences didn't want Duckie with Andie proving that people never care about the best friends"

"Oh shut up Bells," he chuckled and pulled me into his lap, his lips gently caressing my own. We stayed kissing for a few minutes until the television indicated a new movie starting. I turned and looked to see _Just One of The Guys _starting.

"So what do you know about this movie oh all that is holy man?"

He rolled his eyes, "All I know is that the chick dresses up as a guy and it freaks me out..."

"But in a way it's like Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night."_

"True, it's very loosely based. But wouldn't you rather the real thing? The actual play I know I would. I should be the one asking you why you even have watched these movies?"

"My mom, she use to torture me by forcing me to sit and watch the brat pack movies along with other 80's movies like this. But I have to admit even if I'm embarrassed to, there are a couple I like."

"Really, do share," he smirked as he reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Hm, let's see. I _kinda _like _Valley Girl _don't get me wrong it's a completely cheesy movie but I like the whole factor that even though they are from two different worlds and everything is trying to keep them apart they prevail in the end."

Edward nodded, "Understandable, continue?"

"I like _St. Elmo's Fire, _I think just seeing a story of friends growing up and their lives I don't know, it kind of reminds me of all of us."

"Just not as fucked up?" He chuckled, "Any others?"

"I don't really know, I mean I'm pretty sure everyone loves _Ferris Buller's day off, _it is the ultimate skip day ever."

Edward smiled and nodded, "When I was little I definitely wanted my skip days to be like that, they never were."

"Edward Cullen you have skipped school?" I tried to sound serious but I ended up just laughing, "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too Isabella…" he leaned in and captured my lips in a slow and loving kiss.

I pulled away, "Oh! I also use to like _The Lost Boys _a lot when I was little. Emmett use to make me watch it with him... I used to dig the Corey's love me still?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Nothing is ever going to change my love for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Here's your Friday update! I know I've gotten a couple reviews saying I haven't updated in a while but I did state in chapter one that I would be update between Friday's - Monday's =]

Now there _may _be a small chance I won't be able to update next weekend, it's my own fault. Even though I have the chapters all lined out I can't get the Thanksgiving chapter to flow right no matter what I do and I have been trying to work on it for 2 weeks. Hopefully something will click and I will be able to get it out on next Friday.

If some of you have read I do have a new story up **Lost in Past, Found in the Future. **And the story has been just flowing. I have been able to write up to 2 chapters a day and I didn't want to focus on that one more but I can't deny the creative flow. So PLEASE if you haven't checked it out please do.

Thanks for all your fantastic reviews and have a great weekend!


	7. sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Playlist: Play Crack The Sky(link on profile)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last year I spent Thanksgiving in Jacksonville, Florida with Edward, my mom, Phil, Emmett and Rose. It consisted of my mom burning the turkey _again, _Emmett giving Edward a black eye while wrestling. But of course it will still great, anytime being with family was great. This year however things were going to be different. We had decided not to fly home or to Florida in order to save money, the same for Alice and Jasper. Jasper instead was driving up to New York so the four of us could spend Thanksgiving together. Our original plan to have it at my place changed to Edward's so it wouldn't be annoying for Alice and Jasper to get from her dorm to grand central because of the parade. Since we were going to be staying in the city we all decided to meet up extremely early in the morning and actually watch the parade.

So we all bundled up in our warmest clothes and headed to meet as close to Macy's as possible to see the parade. We all had a lot of fun, never having seen the parade before in person. Afterwards we made it back to Edward's and Alice and I began to start cooking. Well I cooked the food and she started to getting the desserts prepared. It was weird that for the first times we weren't surrounded by parents, or grandparents or crazy cousins. Instead just the four of us, four best friends spending thanksgiving together. It really made me realize that we were truly entering life.

The boys were of course watching television as Alice and I prepared the last of the food while the Turkey was in full cooking mood. I took a dish towel and wiped off my hands before walking over to the plush chair that held Edward in it while Jasper was sprawled across the couch, still quite exhausted from his drive up the day before. I slowly wrapped my arms around Edward's upper body from behind and left a kiss behind his ear.

He turned his head to look up at him, a simple smile upon his face. He brought his hand to the back of my head and pulled me in for a chaste kiss, "You know I love you right?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "The turkey should be done within in a hour since we put I put it in when we got back from the parade."

Edward nodded his head, "Sounds good to me, now come here." He tugged on my alarm and pulled me around so I could sit in his lap. I cuddled into his chest and turned my attention toward the television.

The bathroom door opened and Alice waltzed out and went over to sit with Jasper on the couch. "Edward, have you talked to mom or dad today?"

"Not yet, why?" he didn't meet her gaze but just pulled me closer and began to trace circles on my thigh as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. A sudden wave of tiredness was washing over me, which would probably only get worse after we ate the turkey.

"I don't know, I've been having this weird feeling later."

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, "Not again with those stupid weird feelings you get. Why don't you just call her?"

"Can't you?" Alice innocently bat her eyes at Edward.

He just groaned and slid out from under me, place a kiss on my temple before heading into his room. Muttering annoyances at his sister as he went. He reemerged from his room a few minutes later, shoving his phone into his pocket, "They were on the road. They should be getting to grandma and grandpas within in the hour."

"Are they okay?"

Edward nodded, "As far I could hear, mom has a cold though. But dad said she's going to the doctors on Monday, she's been feeling really sluggish and stuff."

"Oh okay."

We continued to cuddle with our respected loved one until the timer on the oven went off and Alice and myself went back to the kitchen to start getting everything into the appropriate plate or bowl. The boys chose to pull themselves away from the television and set the table. Even though I believed Edward was more willing to do so over Jasper. So after we got the table all set and the food brought over, the four of us sat down and dug in. But we couldn't go without telling stories of past Thanksgivings, Christmas', anything remotely funny from our childhood or our times we were together.

Jasper was in the middle of the story about Edward's, mine, and Alice's first Thanksgiving while in college. We had all flown home to Washington where Esme and Anna had prepared this huge Thanksgiving feast and all of us girls were helping her. After dinner when we were all heading back to the table to get dessert the boys had decided they would go grab the pies, cakes and cookies from the kitchen and give the 'woman folk' as Emmett called us a break. We had all thought it was sweet until it actually happened. Emmett, trying to be the star of the show as always had come in behind Edward and was like doing all these tricks switching the cherry pie he held from hand to hand and spinning around in circles. Of course because of this he didn't notice the snag in the carpet and tripped, the cherry pie flying through the air and landing on Edward just as he turned around to see what Emmett was groaning about.

We all had tried so hard not to laugh as we watched the scene in front of us. Emmett sprawled out on the ground, Edward standing there furious, covered in warm cherry pie. Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle standing in the doorway holding their own desserts in their hands just gaping at the scene. Finally we couldn't hold it anymore and all busted out laughing. Of course Edward did not find this funny and stomped out of the room and upstairs to clean himself up. I as the supportive girlfriend went after him, but not before giving my brother a smack on the back of the head.

Of course only Edward and myself knew what happened when I went upstairs to follow him. He had jumped into the shower before I even got up there so I just waltzed into the bathroom and sat myself down on the sink and started to ask him if he was alright. At first he was a little moody, but after a few minutes he said he was just annoyed at my brother for being a dumbass. Of course when he started to ask me if I wanted to join him in the shower it took everything in me to say no. I mean how would it have looked to my father and everyone else if both Edward and I came back downstairs with wet hair? Yet as soon as he slipped out of the shower, wrapping his towel low on his hip I was done. He took me right there on the bathroom sink and it wasn't the most comfortable thing but it was definitely hot. And when we came back downstairs no one knew the wiser. They had just thought I waited upstairs while he showered. Only if they knew.

Just thinking about that got me all hot and bothered. And that was not a good thing at the dinner table with your brother, his sister, and her boyfriend. All your closet friends. As the stories changed to other things we had all done together I was able to cool down a bit and I was extremely thankful for that. By the time we started dessert we were all pretty full and just chatting lightly about current things in our life that were going on.

"So Alice," I started as I swallowed the piece of pie in my mouth. "How are you handling not being able to go shopping tomorrow?" Sure there were all the stores in the city but I highly doubted Alice was going to go out there tomorrow, or was she?

"Well that's the beauty of shopping online, they have sales as well. Oh unless!" she clapped her hands excitedly, "We drive to Yonkers or the Bronx or something to shop!"

I saw Jasper groan and Edward roll his eyes, I should have kept my mouth shut. "The malls are going to be so packed though."

"And that's a problem because? We can all wake up early and Jasper can drive and we can go to Cross County in Yonkers then the galleria in white plains as well as the Westchester! Oh this is so exciting."

Edward scoffed, "Excuse me? When did we become part of the deal? Because I am not going shopping tomorrow I am locking Bella and myself in my room all day and worshipping her body like the goddess she is."

"Edward!" My eyes widened as Jasper busted out laughing. How much did this boy have to drink?

"What?" he gave me the crooked smile that melted my heart as he reached over to place his hand on my thigh, slowly moving it upwards. "Can't I tell our best friends how I want to make you scream for hours?"

"Ha!" Jasper snorted, "Priceless."

Alice tried to contain her laughter better than Jasper was, "Well then maybe Jasper and I will just go shopping alone."

I shook my head and dropped my forehead onto the table as I tried to hide the redness of my cheeks, "Oh god."

Alice and Jasper left fairly late, Edward had offered them the couch but since Alice had now decided she was going to drag Jasper Christmas shopping tomorrow they decided to head back to her place. I of course was not mad at Edward but I was slightly giving him the cold shoulder for his comments. He never talked like that! Well at least not in front of people and I was pretty sure he had not drunk enough wine to actually be drunk. Ugh men!

I was attempting to clean up the kitchen but Edward kept finding a way to get in my way. "Bella you can't be mad at me, I was just playing around."

I rolled my eyes as I wrapped up the rest of the leftovers and stuck them into the fridge, "Yes, but you still embarrassed me."

"They are our best friends! You talk to our roommates about our sex life all the time." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter.

"Well--Well that's different!" I gritted through my teeth as I started to put the dishes away that were in the drain board.

"Oh Isn't that the---" Edward stopped himself, "Elephant.. No wait.. Ugh I can't remember but you know what I mean!"

"Oh do I?" I couldn't help but smirk, even if I was mad at him it was funny when he got annoyed or flustered. "I'm not sure I do."

"Bells please don't be mad at me," He jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. "Please? I love you."

I let out a sigh and turned to look at him, "I love you too and even if I try it's always too hard for me to stay angry at you."

Edward's pout turned into a smile and he came over and pulled me into his arms, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hm," I thought about it for a minute, a sly smiling appearing on my features. "How about a massage?"

The corner of Edward's mouth lifted, "I think we could work something out."

"But _only _a massage I'm still semi annoyed at you." I removed myself from his arms and waltzed down to his bedroom. I shot him a look over my shoulder and gave him a wink before I entered his room.

Of course the massage ended up leading to more, I was always puddy in that boys hands. Especially when he's giving me one hell of a massage, oh those fingers. And of course the next day we did spend it in bed, but just relaxing. Well at least most of the time, Edward had kept his promising on worshipping my body for a good part of the morning.

As I cuddled against his muscular body I noticed Edward's breathing had becoming steady and he had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I ran my fingers along his chiseled jaw and pressed soft kisses on his chest. It was moments like this that I wondered why I just didn't move in with him. To be able to wake up in his arms every morning and see his smiling face. The answer was that I was stubborn, completely stubborn and a bit scared. Why was I scared? I don't know. Maybe I was afraid that living with him day in and day out that Edward Cullen would not be in love with Isabella Swan anymore, that something would dawn on him and he would leave me.

When all that drama had happened the summer before our senior year and he had left me in the streets of Italy I thought it was the worse thing that could ever happened. And yes it was terrible and I was heartbroken, but I don't think I would be able to handle it Edward ever _really _left me. If he ended our relationship and fell out of love with me. The more I thought about it I could feel the tears threatening to leave my eyes until they finally had. Edward must have felt them too because he shifted in his sleep and brought his hand up to his chest.

"Bella?" he asked groggily, "Are you crying love?"

"No," I lied as I brought my hands up to wipe my tears. "I just have something in my eye."

He shifted to his side and looked down at me, worry present on his face. "Lamb why are you crying?"

"No reason."

"Bella," the sleep in his voice began to vanished and was replaced with sternness. "Isabella Swan you are lying to me."

"No.."

"Bella." his velvet voice spoke softly.

"I'm afraid that you are going to stop loving me one day."

His eyes widened and he stared at me for a few moments before finally being able to speak, "That's crazy Bella! I love you so much and will never stop." He brought his hand up to wipe away the few stray tears I wasn't able to get, "You are my life, you are my soul, you are my everything."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I know, I know I suck massive amounts! I had this chapter ready but there was a confusion with my beta but I finally have it back and yes it's short and I'm not sure how I like it but I hope you guys like it a bit. Now I hate to say that I am in a major writers block with this story no matter what I try, I am going to keep trying though so I apologize ahead of time.

Thanks for all the reviews and everything guys.


End file.
